Amor al Primer Mordisco (Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe)
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Hace quinientos años que el alma de Candice se unió a la de su esposo, Terry, para convertirse en inmortales. Ahora deben luchar contra un viejo enemigo y contra la pasión que amenaza con consumirles.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**de Sherrilyn Kenyon**

Hace quinientos años que el alma de Candice se unió a la de su esposo, Terry, para convertirse en inmortales. Ahora deben luchar contra un viejo enemigo y contra la pasión que amenaza con consumirles.

**Prólogo**

_Rumania, 1476_

Él la estaba persiguiendo y ella lo sabía. Candice, de la casa de Drácula, notaba su presencia, allí fuera, en la fría oscuridad. Invisible. Temible. Amenazante.

Y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Más cerca.

Tan cerca que casi podía notar su aliento sobre su piel, ver sus ojos malignos que la acechaban implacablemente en la noche mientras ella huía, confiando en encontrar alguna manera de escapar.

Él quería matarla.

— Candice...

Esa voz sensual y profunda era mágica: siempre la hacía sentir débil, la sumía en una especie de adormecimiento. Pero ahora no se lo podía permitir. No, ahora que había descubierto que él era un monstruo. Candice tropezó en la oscuridad. La niebla parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, como ralentizando su avance, como tirando de ella hacia atrás, hacia donde él la esperaba para devorarla. En el bosque, el eco de los aullidos de los lobos viajaba con el aire que, gélido, le atravesaba el camisón y la capa manchados de tierra y la hacía sentirse casi desnuda. Respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad, intentó trepar sin éxito por un sólido muro de acero negro. No, no era acero.

Era él.

Sus manos palparon el temible emblema de oro de su armadura que representaba una serpiente enroscada que amenazaba con su veneno. Aterrorizada, levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros y profundos que parecían penetrarla. Pero no era eso lo que la atemorizaba. Lo que la asustaba era el hecho de que iba vestida con el blanco camisón de los muertos. La aterrorizaba el hecho de que se había arrastrado fuera de su propia tumba y se había encontrado en el cementerio de la iglesia bajo la luna llena. Se había quedado paralizada, mirando la lápida que mostraba su nombre y fecha de fallecimiento, durante una hora hasta que fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para abandonar ese lugar. Ya no se encontraba en Moldavia, donde había estado cuando se había ido a la cama: ahora se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Bucarest; en el patio de la iglesia del castillo de su padre, donde había nacido. Necesitaba comprender lo que le había sucedido, así que se dirigió a la casa de su padre, pero allí encontró un horror incluso peor que el de despertarse en la propia tumba. Había visto a su esposo matar a su padre ante sus propios ojos. Le vio lanzar alegremente la cabeza de su padre a sus enemigos turcos y, chillando, escapó de ellos y penetró en la noche. Y no había dejado de correr hasta ese momento. Ahora se encontraba en brazos de un hombre cuya armadura estaba manchada con la sangre de su propio padre. El mismo hombre a quien había jurado amar para toda la eternidad. Pero no era a ese hombre a quien amaba. Este hombre era un monstruo con el corazón frío. Un mentiroso. Quizá mostrase el mismo porte imponente, tuviera el mismo pelo castaño y largo y las mismas facciones afiladas y aristocráticas, pero no era Terry Grandchester quien la sujetaba en esos momentos.

Era el diablo en persona.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó ella, apartándose de él de un empujón.

— ¡ Candice, escúchame!

— ¡No! —gritó ella, alejándose mientras él intentaba sujetarla de nuevo—. Tú me has matado. Has matado a mi padre.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y si ella no hubiera visto su lado oscuro, hubiera creído que esa sinceridad no era fingida.

—No es lo que crees.

—Lo vi. Tú le mataste, mataste a mi padre.

—Porque él te mató a ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Mientes! Eres tú quien me dio el veneno. ¡Tú! No mi padre. Él me quería.

Nunca me habría hecho daño.

—Tu padre te clavó un cuchillo en el corazón cuando te vio muerta para asegurarse de que no estabas fingiendo.

A pesar de todo, ella no le creía. Él mentía, y ella lo sabía. Su padre nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. Terry le había dado el bálsamo para dormir y le había dicho que la haría dormir tan profundamente que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba viva. Le prometió que no la enterraría, porque ése había sido siempre su miedo. El uno al lado del otro, se suponía que tenían que despertar juntos del sueño y que estarían libres para estar juntos para siempre. Pero ella no se había despertado en su cama. Se había despertado en su tumba. Ahora ella sabía qué era lo que él había planeado desde el principio: matarla a ella y a su padre para poder vengarse de su propio padre y arrebatar las tierras de su familia. Terry no la amaba. La había utilizado, y ella, como una tonta, había sido un juguete en sus manos y eso le había costado la vida a su padre.

Corrió hacia el bosque, pero Terry la adelantó.

Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza.

—Escúchame, Candice. Tú y yo estamos muertos, los dos.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo no estoy muerta. Sólo he estado durmiendo, tal y como tú dijiste que haría. ¿De qué locura estás intentando convencerme?

—No es una locura —dijo él, mirándola con los ojos encendidos—. Cuando nos casamos, yo hice que nuestras almas se unieran con la brujería de mi madre. Esa noche te dije que yo no quería existir sin ti, y lo dije en serio. Cuando tu padre te mató, juré vengarme de él, y cuando él me mató, una diosa se presentó ante mí y me ofreció un acuerdo. Le vendí mi alma para poder vengarte y matarle. Por ti. Cuando cerré el trato con Artemisa no comprendí que ese trato también te incluía a ti. Si yo vivo, tú vives. Estamos unidos. Para siempre.

Entonces él hizo algo que pareció lo más increíble de todo: abrió la boca y le mostró unos colmillos largos y afilados.

¡Era un _upiro!_

El corazón le latió con fuerza de miedo. ¡No era posible! Ése no era su amado marido, era un demonio infame.

—Te has aliado con Lucifer. Mi padre tenía razón. Todos los Grandchester son unos diablos que deben ser desterrados de esta tierra.

—No somos diablos, Candice. Mi amor por ti es puro y bueno. Te lo juro.

Ella hizo una mueca y se soltó de su mano.

—Y mi amor por ti está tan muerto como mi padre —le soltó antes de salir corriendo a través de la niebla otra vez.

Terry se obligó a quedarse quieto y a no seguirla. Su esposa era joven y esa noche había tenido una fuerte conmoción.

Ella volvería a él, estaba seguro de ello. En toda su vida de horror y de violencia, ella era lo único bueno y amable que él había tenido. Solamente ella había tocado su corazón muerto hacía tanto tiempo, y había podido hacerlo revivir. Seguramente, no estaría enfadada con él mucho tiempo. No, dado que lo único que él había hecho era protegerla.

Ella se daría cuenta de la verdad y volvería a él.

—Vuelve pronto, Candice. —Y entonces, pronunció la única palabra que nunca antes había salido de sus labios—: Por favor.

* * *

Holaaa! :) eh aqui otra historia de **Sherrilyn Kenyon **como me encanta esta escritora. este es un relato corto pertenece a los cazadores oscuros perooo como es cortito y no es la historia de ninguno de ellos no afecta el orden asi que Bienvenida historia Y Feliz lectura! sip la historia tiene varios relatos cortitos! :) que cuentan la historia de otras especies :) y bueno eh aqui un terry vampiro y candy hija de dracula :)

dejen sus comentarios y me dicen que les parece!


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo uno**

_Chicago, 2006_

—Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Es posible que una inmortal muera atragantada?

Candy Grandchester dirigió una mirada de fastidio a su mejor amiga mientras intentaba tragarse el trozo de pasta que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta. Anny era una mutante y hacía siglos que era su amiga, así que tenía conocimiento del hecho de que el esposo de Candy había vendido las almas de ambos a Artemisa y que, por ello, había convertido a Candy en inmortal.

Las noticias que Anny le acababa de comunicar le habían sentado tan mal que se había atragantado con un trozo de pastel, que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta y le quemaba como si fuera de fuego.

Anny le dio unos golpes suaves en la espalda.

—Vamos, niña, sabía que te molestaría, pero no tenía intención de que te matara.

Candy alargó la mano hasta una botella de agua y finalmente pudo aclararse la garganta, aunque los ojos le lloraban sin parar.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me habías dicho?

Anny colocó ambas manos en el regazo y la miró directamente a la cara.

—Tu esposo va a abrir el parque temático de Drácula en Transilvania el verano próximo y la atracción principal van a ser los restos momificados de Vlad Tepes: el mismísimo Drácula. Parece ser que Terry va a entregar el cuerpo a los científicos para que éstos puedan confirmar los restos con distintas pruebas para demostrar que de verdad es el empalador de la leyenda medieval.

A Candy le hervía la sangre.

— ¡Ese completo cabrón! —Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ella y se sintió avergonzada.

Anny bajó la voz y habló tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Realmente, él no tiene los restos de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Candy se terminó el agua mientras le deseaba mentalmente mil calamidades a

Terry, entre ellas, algunas pestilencias y pestes que hicieran que una parte especial de su anatomía se marchitase y se pudriera.

—Es posible. Después de todo, Terry le mató y probablemente fuera quien le enterrara. Aunque dudo que tenga la cabeza, porque se la dio a los enemigos de mi padre.

Apretó la botella con fuerza.

— ¡Mierda! Primero le da a Stoker ese ridículo libro, luego empieza con las giras turísticas, luego el restaurante y el hotel de Drácula, y ahora esto. Juro, y pongo a Dios por testigo, que conseguiré un hacha y le mataré de una vez por todas.

Los ojos azules y claros de Anny mostraban una cálida expresión de preocupación. A pesar de que ella era una loba que había cobrado forma humana, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de un gato cuando era humana. Lo único que la

Anny humana compartía con su equivalente loba era el pelo grueso y oscuro de color negro. Además de unos rapidísimos reflejos.

—Tranquilízate, Candy. Sabes que él está haciendo esto sólo para meterse debajo de tu piel.

—Y está funcionando.

—Venga, él no lo haría de verdad.

— ¿Vengarse de mí? Sí, lo haría. —Apretó las mandíbulas de pura frustración mientras continuaba invocando mentalmente la ira divina. Durante siglos, Terry no había hecho nada más que acosarla a ella y a su familia—. Odio a ese hombre con todas las fibras de mi cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

Ése era un tema en el que ella no quería pensar. Aunque habían pasado quinientos años, todavía era capaz de recordar claramente la noche en que se conocieron. Ella se dirigía a casa desde el convento para hacerle una visita a su padre, cuando su grupo fue atacado por los turcos. Éstos mataron a todo el mundo menos a ella y estaban a punto de violarla cuando, de repente, fueron decapitados. Ella estaba demasiado asustada para gritar y se quedó tumbada en el suelo, cubierta por su sangre y esperando que llegara el momento de su propia muerte. Entonces miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre con armadura que estaba acabando con los pocos atacantes que habían conseguido escapar.

Vestido con una armadura negra que mostraba un emblema de una serpiente dorada, el caballero que había matado a sus atacantes la envolvió con una capa de piel y la levantó del suelo. Sin dirigirle ni una palabra, Terry la llevó a lomos de su caballo hasta su casa, donde se aseguró de que ella recibiera atenciones y alimento. Ella todavía recordaba su fiereza, el poder que emanaba de él. Llevaba un casco negro con forma de pájaro depredador para inspirar miedo a sus enemigos. Y a ella le había aterrorizado por completo.

No le vio las facciones del rostro hasta más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando él acudió a comprobar cómo se encontraba. Pero no fue su atractivo ni su fuerza lo que la cautivó, más bien fue su inseguridad cuando se encontraba frente a ella, el hecho de que ese hombre que se había mostrado tan intrépido y fuerte ante los turcos temblara al alargar la mano para tocaría.

Fue amor a primera vista.

O eso le pareció.

Esos recuerdos le dolían en el corazón y Candy hizo una mueca y se recordó a sí misma que, al final, Terry la había traicionado y había asesinado a su padre.

—Yo era joven y estúpida, y no tenía ni idea de dónde me estaba metiendo. Creí que era un príncipe noble. No tenía ni idea de que él no se encontraba ni un escalón por encima de los monos. —Tomó la página impresa de Yahoo que Anny le había traído—. Retiro lo que he dicho y pido sinceras disculpas a todos los primates de la tierra por haberles insultado. Él ni siquiera está a la altura de los monos. Es una babosa rastrera.

Anny mojó una patata frita en _ketchup_.

—No lo sé, pero a mí me parece bastante tierno que utilice todos esos trucos para que vayas a verle.

«Sí, claro.»

—No es por eso que lo hace. Está intentando torturarme y vengarse de mi padre.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos de ternura, sino con un hombre que es implacable. Un hombre que, incluso al cabo de quinientos años, no puede dejar que mi familia descanse en paz. Es un animal. — Candy suspiró y volvió a dejar la hoja encima de la mesa. Luego sacó el móvil del bolso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a reservar un vuelo a Transilvania para matarle personalmente. Luego detendré ese circo de una vez por todas.

Anny se burló.

—No, no lo vas a hacer.

—Sí, lo voy a hacer.

—Entonces, reserva dos.

Candy hubiera cuestionado la necesidad de ello, dado que los cazadores de hombres mutantes podían teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, pero, por algún motivo, a Anny siempre le había gustado viajar con ella. Por supuesto, si Sandy era lista, podía hacer que Anny la teletransportase a ella también, pero odiaba viajar de esa forma, incluso aunque era prácticamente instantáneo. Candy era inmortal, pero le gustaba comportarse de la forma más normal posible. Además, si los cazadores de hombres no conocían la zona, podían chocar contra un árbol o manifestarse justo delante de alguien. Ambos sucesos tenían repercusiones nefastas. Mientras marcaba en el teléfono, hizo una pausa y observó a Anny mientras ésta se servía más _ketcchup_.

— ¿Por qué quieres venir?

—Después de todos estos años de oírte maldecir al Príncipe Gilipollas, quiero conocerle en persona.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no debes mirarle directamente a los ojos. Si lo haces, te arrebatará toda tu bondad y te dejará en la misma miseria ética en la que él vive.

Anny soltó un silbido suave.

—Recuérdame que no debo hacerte enojar. Lo digo en serio. ¿Tan malo es?

—Créeme. No hay nadie peor que él. Y pronto te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

* * *

otro capi :) son bastante cortitos recuerden es un pequeño relato :)

gracias por sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo dos**

Candy había olvidado la belleza de su tierra natal. Mientras subían el estrecho paso de montaña en dirección al hotel donde ella y Anny iban a alojarse, los recuerdos la asaltaron. A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos, Candy podía ver esa tierra tal y como había sido cuando no había cables eléctricos ni edificios modernos, cuando no había carreteras, sino sucios caminos transitados por caballos que atravesaban el paisaje valaco de camino a Bucarest o a otros pueblos.

Dios, cómo echaba de menos las montañas de su infancia. De joven había pasado horas contemplándolas desde la ventana del convento. Fuera cual fuese la estación del año, siempre se veían imponentes, como si un trozo de cielo hubiera caído sobre la tierra. Nunca había dejado de estimular su imaginación y fantaseaba acerca de cómo debía de ser poder volar por encima de esas montañas y explorar esas distantes regiones. Por supuesto, en su tiempo de vida como ser humano, ése había sido un sueño imposible. Pero desde su muerte, ella había viajado por todo el globo intentando escapar de la crueldad de Terry.

Pasaron en taxi por delante de varias casas de tejado de paja que parecían pertenecer a otro tiempo. Candy habría jurado que algunas de ellas se encontraban allí desde hacía quinientos años, cuando ella había abandonado esta tierra para escapar de su marido.

Esa misma noche había jurado que nunca volvería.

Pero allí estaba. Y ahora se sentía tan poco segura como se había sentido entonces. Su futuro estaba igual de poco claro. La única cosa que la mantenía era la amistad de Anny. Anny se había unido a ella mientras Candy se dirigía desde Valaquia a París. Se habían encontrado en una pequeña pensión donde Candy se había detenido para comer algo.

Era una noche sacudida por una tormenta terrible y el chófer se negó a continuar hasta que amainara. A causa de ello no quedaban habitaciones libres. Anny había tenido la amabilidad de compartir su habitación con Candy.

Desde esa noche, habían sido virtualmente inseparables. No había nada que hubiera apreciado más durante esos siglos que la lealtad y la inteligencia de

Anny.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Anny.

—Estoy pensando.

Anny asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

— ¿Está como lo recordabas?

Candy no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que el conductor las estaba observando por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¡Una cabra! —gritó Candy en rumano al ver que el animal se interponía en la carretera delante de ellos.

El conductor pisó los frenos y Candy y Anny se vieron impulsadas hacia delante. Las dos soltaron una exclamación en cuanto se golpearon con el respaldo de los asientos delanteros y se quedaron sin respiración. Se miraron la una a la otra, enojadas, y volvieron a instalarse en sus respectivos sitios.

Anny se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

El conductor les sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Es usted una de los nuestros, eh? —dijo en rumano—. Me pareció que tenía el aspecto de ser hija natural de aquí.

Candy no contestó. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ese hombre hubiera dado la vida por saber la hija natural que era: después de todo, había sido su padre quien había convertido ese rincón del mundo en el rincón turístico que era.

Esa idea le dolió, porque le hizo recordar la turbulencia de esos años mortales. Esa tierra se había visto bañada en sangre, pues se había luchado batalla tras batalla entre rumanos y turcos. También había luchado su familia contra la de su esposo, puesto que ambas buscaban el poder político. Ella había sido tan tonta de creer que casarse con Terry podía suavizar esa hostilidad entre las familias y hacer que se concentraran contra los invasores externos de su tierra.

Ese error, así como la bien conocida tragedia en su vida durante el siglo XV fue lo que condujo a un hombre llamado William Shakespeare a escribir Romeo y Julieta unos cien años más tarde. Al igual que a esa pareja, su matrimonio secreto les había conducido a ambos a la muerte.

Pero en su caso, había sido la brujería negra de su marido lo que les había conducido a la resurrección y a la inmortalidad. ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera después de tantos siglos podía ella perdonarle. Además, las pocas veces que ella se había mostrado débil, él había hecho algo que había renovado su enojo.

Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado al ver que llegaban al hotel. Candy salió del taxi primero mientras el chófer sacaba las maletas del portaequipajes. Candy levantó la mirada hacia el pintoresco hotel de techo arqueado y bordes oscuros. Tomó la maleta que le ofrecía el hombre y le pagó. Estaba anocheciendo.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Candy inclinó la cabeza y ella y Anny subieron las escaleras de madera oscura del hotel. Anny frunció el ceño al ver un anuncio que había en un panel justo debajo de ellas. Era idéntico a los demás excepto por el hecho de que estaba escrito en inglés.

— ¿Has visto eso? La gira turística de Drácula empieza dentro de una hora desde la iglesia.

Candy estaba furiosa.

— ¡Que pille la sífilis en los dos testículos!

Anny se rió al oírla.

—Eso es muy duro.

—Sí, lo es. Pero él se merece cosas mucho peores. El muy cabrón.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas con la maletas?

Candy se sobresaltó al oír esa profunda voz de acento fuerte que había hablado de repente. ¿De dónde diablos venía? Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre guapo que rozaba la treintena y que estaba de pie justo delante de ella. Ese hombre se parecía bastante a Anny, tanto que podría haber sido su hermano: tanto en el pelo color avellana oscuro como en los brillantes ojos azules.

— ¿Es usted del hotel?

—Sí, señora. Me llamo Stear y estoy aquí para servirla de la forma en que usted desee.

Anny se rió, pero Candy tuvo la sospecha de que ese doble sentido no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera intentando hablar otro idioma. Ese hombre sabía qué estaba ofreciendo.

—Gracias, Stear —dijo en tono frío mientras le ofrecía la maleta—. Tenemos que ir a recepción.

—Como desee..., ¿señora?

—Ella es señora, yo soy señorita —dijo Anny, dándole también la maleta.

—Sabía que tenía que haberte dejado en Chicago —le dijo Candy entre dientes mientras Anny le guiñaba un ojo al guapo rumano. A pesar de todo no estaba flirteando con él, lo cual, para Anny, siempre era lo primero.

—Estoy seguro de que las dos van a disfrutar mucho de su estancia aquí en el hotel... —hizo una pausa dramática para pronunciar con auténtico acento rumano—: Drácula. Esta noche hay un menú especial. Filete con salsa de frambuesa ácida y puré de patatas con ajo para mantener alejados a esos malignos vampiros. —En sus ojos se veía un brillo maligno que a Candy no le pareció ni atractivo ni divertido.

Más bien, la sacaba de quicio.

—Supongo que el ajo va a mantener alejado a algo más que a los vampiros, ¿Verdad, Stear? —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Él no dijo nada mientras las conducía escaleras arriba hasta la puerta del hotel.

Había una cabeza de vampiro clásica encima de cada una de las puertas que daba al vestíbulo, de un color rojo sangre. También había fotos que mostraban a Drácula en distintas representaciones de Hollywood, así como esbozos y pinturas del padre de Candy.

Su «favorita» era la copa de oro que se encontraba en una caja, con una inscripción que decía que era la que su padre había colocado en la plaza central de Tirgoviste. Él había proclamado sus tierras libres de crimen, así que la colocó allí para tentar a los ladrones. Aterrorizados como estaban, ninguno se atrevió a tocarla. La copa permaneció en la plaza durante todo su reinado.

Justo al lado de la copa, había algo que parecía una estaca llena de sangre seca cuya placa afirmaba que era una estaca que su padre había utilizado para empalar a un monje que le había mentido. Candy sintió la bilis en la garganta.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que acababas de entrar en una pesadilla? —le preguntó a Anny.

—Oh, venga, disfrútalo.

Sí, claro. Lo único de lo que podría disfrutar sería de darle una patada en las pelotas a Terry con tanta fuerza que le salieran por la nariz. Bueno... quizá sí era hija de su padre, después de todo. De repente, comprendió la necesidad de su padre de torturar a sus enemigos.

Stear las condujo a través del vestíbulo.

— ¿Quieren unas entradas para la gira de esta noche?

Candy respondió sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Y también otro agujero en la cabeza.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso significa «no, gracias» en inglés norteamericano —dijo Anny rápidamente.

—Qué extraño. Cuando estuve en Nueva York, eso significaba «y una mierda».

— ¿Estuvo usted en Nueva York? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Anny con tono sorprendido.

—Hace un año. Fue... interesante.

Algo extraño pasó entre ellos.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Debió de ser un choque cultural para usted.

—Hizo falta acostumbrarse un poco, pero me lo pasé bien allí.

— ¿Qué le hizo volver? —preguntó Candy.

Él la miró a los ojos como si supiera qué y quién era ella.

—Si uno lleva Transilvania en la sangre, eso nunca le abandona.

Candy lo pasó por alto.

—Dígame, Stear. ¿Conoce usted a un tal Terruce Petcu?

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué quiere usted hablar con él?

—Soy una vieja amiga.

—Lo dudo, puesto que yo conozco a todos sus viejos amigos y recordaría si él hubiera tenido a una mujer tan guapa en su pasado.

Alguien llamó.

Candy se dio la vuelta hacia el mostrador y vio a una mujer que se colocaba delante del libro de contabilidad que había encima de él. Parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta años e iba vestida con la tradicional camisa y falda de campesina rumana. Era alta y llamaba la atención: era una persona a quien hacía quinientos años que Candy no había visto.

No era posible...

—No es a Terruce a quien quiere ver, Stear —dijo la mujer, indicando a Candy con un gesto de cabeza—. Ha venido por el príncipe Terrence.

— ¿Ponny? —Candy miró con asombro a la mujer.

Ella la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa, princesa. Bienvenida.

Con la boca abierta, Candy se acercó despacio hacia la mujer para poder estudiar los rasgos de su cara. Parecía solamente un poco mayor de cuando Candy la había visto por última vez. Entonces, Ponny era una sirviente en el castillo del padre de Candy.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

La mujer miró a Stear antes de contestar.

—Soy una cazadora de hombres, princesa.

Cazadora de hombres. Eran parecidos a los vampiros o a los demonios que su esposo había creado para matar. Los demonios habían sido una vez seres mortales que habían cometido un delito contra el dios Apolo. Un grupo de ellos asesinó a la amante del dios y a su hijo. Como consecuencia, Apolo les maldijo a que necesitaran beber sangre humana para vivir y a que todos ellos murieran a la tierna edad de veintisiete años. La única manera que tenían de vivir más tiempo consistía en robar almas humanas. Los cazadores de la oscuridad habían sido creados por la hermana de Apolo, Artemisa, para matar a los demonios y liberar a las almas de los seres humanos antes de que murieran.

Varios miles de años después de eso, un antiguo rey se casó, sin saberlo, con un miembro de esa raza maldita. Cuando su esposa murió en su vigesimoséptimo cumpleaños, él se dio cuenta de que sus amados hijos correrían la misma suerte que su madre. Para salvarles, utilizó la magia para mezclar alma de algunos animales con su raza hasta que encontró la forma de salvarles. Así fueron creados los cazadores de hombres. Los mutantes, capaces de desafiar las leyes de la física y poseedores de unas grandes capacidades psíquicas, vivían durante siglos.

Pero era muy extraño que un cazador de hombres estuviera cerca de un cazador de la oscuridad, por no hablar del hecho de que pudiera servirle. Dado que los cazadores de la oscuridad fueron creados para matar a sus primos los demonios, la mayoría de los cazadores de hombres los evitaban.

La mayoría.

Candy miró por encima del hombro en dirección a Anny, que se mostraba incómoda y tuvo una mala sensación al recordar que se habían hecho amigas solamente unas semanas después de que ella hubiera abandonado Rumania.

Anny le confesó la verdad de su existencia cuando ya hacía casi quince años que se conocían.

Ahora Candy tenía una sospecha que la hacía sentir muy mal.

— ¿Licántropo? —preguntó Candy a Ponny. Ésa era la palabra que hacía referencia a la rama lobuna de los cazadores de hombres.

—Ponny es mi madre —dijo Anny en voz baja—. Stear y Terruce son mis hermanos: por eso nunca utilicé un apellido. No quería que supieras que yo era uno de la familia.

Candy no podía respirar: se quedó de pie, luchando contra la tempestad de sus emociones. Rabia, dolor, sentimiento de traición. Sentía todo eso y por cada uno de esos motivos quería enfrentarse a Ponny y a Anny, pero por encima de todo, lo que quería era castigar a su esposo.

—Comprendo.

—Por favor, princesa —dijo Ponny, mirándola con unos intensos y brillantes ojos azules—. Estamos aquí solamente para ayudarte.

—Entonces llamad a otro taxi y llevadme al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

Anny negó con la cabeza:

—No podemos hacer eso.

Candy la miró.

—Muy bien. Entonces lo haré yo misma. —Se acercó al teléfono que había encima del mostrador, pero Ponny lo apartó.

Candy percibió una expresión de compasión en los ojos de Ponny mientras ésta sujetaba el teléfono contra el pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes irte, princesa.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto que puedo y lo voy a hacer.

Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Stear le cortó el paso.

—Estás en peligro, princesa.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo no, amigo. Pero tú sí lo estás si no te apartas de mi camino.

Anny dio un paso hacia ella.

—Escúchale, Candy, por favor.

Ella se volvió hacia Anny y le espetó:

—No te atrevas. Pensé que eras mi amiga.

—Soy tu amiga.

—Una mierda. Me has mentido. Me has engañado. Sabías lo que yo sentía por

Terry y, a pesar de ello, no me dijiste que tú estabas a su servicio.

Anny le clavó la mirada.

—Sí, Candy, el príncipe Terrence me mandó para que te vigilara porque estaba preocupado de que te quedaras sola. Tal y como has dicho durante todos estos siglos, tú eras joven e inocente. Te pasaste toda tu vida detrás de los muros de un convento. Lo último que él quería era que sufrieras algún daño, así que se me encargó que cuidara de ti. ¿Es esto un crimen después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas?

—Yo no necesitaba una niñera. ¿Cómo pudiste jugar en ambos bandos sabiendo cuánto le odiaba?

Los ojos azules de Anny la miraron con una intensa sinceridad.

—Nunca jugué contigo. De acuerdo, al principio no mencioné que él me había enviado para que me quedara contigo. ¿Y qué? Nosotras somos amigas.

—Ajá. Las amigas no se mienten las unas a las otras.

— ¿Qué mentiras?

—Me dijiste que no le conocías.

—Ella no le conoce —dijo Ponny en voz baja—. Yo soy quien mandó a mi hija contigo a petición del príncipe. Ella era quien se encontraba más cerca de tu zona cuando te fuiste. Pero Anny no ha conocido nunca a su alteza. Nunca.

Eso hizo sentir mejor a Candy, mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero a pesar de ello no rectificó en nada lo que había dicho. Todos ellos la habían engañado y estaba cansada de seguir jugando a ese juego.

—No importa. Me voy a casa.

Stear le impidió el paso otra vez.

—Estás en casa, princesa.

—Y una mierda.

Intentó pasar por la derecha y luego por la izquierda, sin éxito. El la atrapó entre los brazos antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Stear, pero si no puedo evitarlo, lo haré.

Antes de que él hiciera nada, Anny fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave.

—No vas a marcharte.

— ¡Maldita seas!

—Mira, escúpeme todo lo que quieras, pero tienes que saber por qué te he traído aquí.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Déjame que lo adivine. Terry quiere verme.

—No —dijo Ponny, uniéndose a la conversación—. La única cosa que su alteza desea con respecto a ti, princesa, es que te destripen.

Eso la sorprendió.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Fue Stear quien respondió.

—Más o menos desde mediados del siglo XVI, cuando quedó claro que no tenías intención de volver. Él ha estado maldiciendo tu nombre desde ese momento. En voz alta, además, debo añadir.

Ponny asintió, convencida.

Por algún motivo, Candy no quería pensar en ello: era algo que le hería los sentimientos de verdad. Ella había dado por sentado que los intentos de él por mancillar el nombre y la reputación de su padre eran una manera de hacer que ella se pusiera en contacto con él. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, puesto que todavía no estaba convencida de que él no hubiera intentado matarla la noche en que le dio la poción para dormir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Stear respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—A causa de Neil Legan.

Ella se sintió desconcertada al oír ese nombre. ¿De qué forma cuadraba él en esa locura?

— ¿El agente inversor?

—Entre otras cosas —dijo Anny—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un presentimiento extraño con él?

—Tú tienes presentimientos extraños todo el rato. Nueve de cada diez veces y tienen que ver tanto con la pizza como con la cerveza caducada.

Anny la miró sin ningún humor.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que algo me olía mal? ¿Y que no podía ubicarlo? Bueno, pues resulta que es miembro de la Orden del Dragón. ¿Te resulta familiar?

Candy levantó la vista al cielo. Tanto su padre como su abuelo habían sido miembros. Sus epitafios de Drácul y Drácula venían de esa relación.

—Esa orden dejó de existir no mucho después de que Terry matara a mi padre.

Ponny negó con la cabeza.

—No, princesa, no es así. Simplemente continuaron en la clandestinidad y quisieron que todo el mundo creyera que habían dejado de existir. Un primo de

Mathias Corvinus perdió a su mujer a causa de un demonio. Horrorizado por ese demonio que reclamaba la vida y el alma de ella, él volvió a establecer la orden para limpiar el mundo de los no muertos. Se dispusieron a realizar una matanza de demonios y él llamó a sus hermanos para que le ayudaran. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Mataron a nuestra gente y a innumerables cazadores de la oscuridad, también. No distinguen quién es quién entre nosotros. Para ellos cualquier ser sobrenatural es igual que otro, y creen que todos nosotros deberíamos ser exterminados. Incluso hoy en día, siglos después, nos persiguen sin distinción y matan brutalmente a los que encuentran.

A Candy le pareció terrible todo eso, pero continuaba sin saber por qué ellos querían que ella se quedara allí.

— ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

Anny respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Creo que mandaron a Neil para que te matara.

Candy miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás loca? No es posible.

— ¿Recuerdas el tatuaje de su brazo del que me hablaste? ¿El del dragón enroscado alrededor de una cruz? Es su emblema. Es uno de ellos, Candy, créeme.

— ¿Qué te crea? ¿Después de todos estos siglos en que me has mentido? Piénsalo bien. Neil no me haría daño. Ha tenido ocasiones de sobra para hacerlo.

Anny la miró larga y profundamente.

— ¿Estás segura?

* * *

hola :) perdonen la tardanza tenia tarea que ya esta hecha :) por eso mañana subo mas capis! orita el sueño me mata gracias por acompañarme en esta locura! si ya se es un poco extraña y terry pronto aparecera :)

gracias por sus comentarios feliz noche!


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo tres**

Candy se quedó casi sin respiración en cuanto Ponny abrió la puerta y Terry entró con aire arrogante. Con su metro noventa y cuatro de estatura, a ella le parecía un gigante más que un hombre. Volvió a recordar de nuevo la primera vez que lo vio: la sangre le cubría la armadura negra. Era la sangre de quienes habían querido violarla y asesinarla. Ella todavía recordaba el sonido del acero contra el acero con los movimientos de él. La habilidad de él a pesar de que llevaba puesta la armadura. Pero más que eso, recordaba la belleza de su rostro... la ternura de sus manos callosas cuando le acariciaron la piel desnuda. La forma en que él la había abrazado, como si ella fuera inefablemente preciosa, como si él tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera romperse entre sus brazos y dejarle solo otra vez.

Esos recuerdos surgieron y enterraron toda la rabia y el odio que tenía contra él.

Entonces, por un momento, deseó volver al principio de su matrimonio, volver a los días en que ella había vivido por ese hombre. Esos días en que ella había confiado completamente en él.

Él había sido todo un mundo para ella.

Pero sabía que ese momento vendría, y mentalmente había pensado en mil cosas para decirle.

Mil y unas cuantas más.

Pero todas ellas se le borraron de la memoria al ver que él se le acercaba y al notar que una extraña parte de sí misma deseaba abrazarle después de todos esos siglos.

Deseó lanzarse a sus brazos y sentir que él volvía a abrazarla.

Había esperado que él la insultaría, o quizá la besaría. Había esperado que quizá la miraría como si no pudiera creer que ella se encontraba allí. O que intentaría estrangularla. Alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa. Pero de todas las escenas que imaginó, no hubo nada que se acercara a lo que él hizo en esos momentos.

Él pasó de largo por su lado como si no la conociera, levantó del suelo a Anny dándole un fuerte abrazo y se puso a bailar con ella por toda la habitación.

Desconcertada, Candy se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras sentía que una oleada de rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¡Cómo se atrevía él a abrazar a otra mujer y ni siquiera dar muestras de reconocerla a ella! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló al oír que el caballero se reía en un tono de voz que no era el de Terry. Era un tono de voz ligero y casi infantil.

— ¡Oh, hermanita mía! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Terruce —dijo Ponny, riendo—. Deja a Anny en el suelo antes de que le hagas daño.

Anny le quitó el casco con forma de pájaro de la cabeza y dejó al descubierto sus risueñas facciones, distintas a la habitual expresión seria de Terry. Terruce, con ojos negros y burlones, acató las órdenes de su madre y dejó a Anny en el suelo.

Riendo, ella le abrazó mientras Candy dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Eso había estado muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, de hecho, e hizo que se diera cuenta de que no quería encontrarse con Terry en el terreno de él. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella tenía el control en su primer encuentro. Asegurarse de que ni su cuerpo ni sus emociones la volvieran a traicionar.

—Me alegro tanto de verte —le dijo Anny a su hermano, riendo—. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Esas palabras se le clavaron a Candy en el corazón: ver el afecto que su mejor amiga compartía con su familia. Los hermanos de Candy habían muerto hacía años, igual que todo su linaje. No había ninguna alegre vuelta a casa posible para ella. No tenía familia.

No tenía esposo.

Nada.

Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Terruce se calló un momento al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

— ¿Princesa Candice?

—Sí —contestó Ponny en lugar de ella.

Los ojos Negros de él brillaron con pánico.

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí antes de que el príncipe la vea.

Finalmente, alguien era sensato.

Ponny hizo un gesto negativo.

—No vienen nunca aquí tan pronto.

Terruce negó con la cabeza.

—Puede quedarse esta noche, pero tiene que marcharse en cuanto llegue la mañana, antes de que él se entere de que está aquí.

Anny se lo discutió:

—La he traído aquí para protegerla. Tiene que quedarse.

—No —dijo Candy, cansada de que todos ellos hablaran como si ella fuera un pato perdido en un garaje—. He venido aquí porque Terry tiene previsto exhibir los restos de mi padre.

Ambos intercambiaron una expresión desconcertada y Anny mostró una expresión un tanto culpable.

Candy sintió que una rabia completamente pura le atravesaba todo su ser.

—No me digas que me mentiste.

Anny se encogió.

—Sólo un poco. Sabía que eso era lo único que haría que te marcharas de Chicago.

Candy no se había sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida.

— ¡Increíble! Jo-di-da-men-te increíble. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

Anny no mostró arrepentimiento.

—Lo hice para protegerte.

Candy levantó una mano. Sintió que el asco la inundaba.

—Gracias, Ann. Por supuesto, yo no tengo ni una vida propia ni unos clientes que me necesitan.

—No podrías continuar teniendo clientes si estás muerta. Además, Trish se está ocupando de ellos. Ni siquiera te van a echar de menos.

—Ahórrame las tonterías. —Miró a Terruce—. Consígueme un taxi y me largo de aquí. Ahora mismo.

Él empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador.

—Terruce —dijo Ponny con su entonación densa y lenta—. Si tocas ese teléfono, lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida.

Él levantó las cejas y se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

—Pero, madre... el príncipe va a...

—Yo me encargaré del príncipe. Tienes que prepararte para la gira turística.

Ahora, vete.

Candy se dio cuenta de que él quería discutir con ella, pero no se atrevía. En lugar de ello, le dirigió una mirada hosca antes de cumplir las órdenes de su madre.

— ¿Dónde está Terry? —le preguntó Candy a Ponny.

—No quiero parecer frívolo, princesa, pero él estará donde desee estar.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir?

Ponny dudó un momento antes de responder.

—No voy a permitir que le ataquéis en su casa después de todo lo que él ha sufrido por ti, princesa. He sabido por mi hija lo que sientes hacia él.

— ¿Ya pesar de ello, estás de su lado?

La mirada de Ponny se desvió hasta la estaca de punta roma que estaba colgada en una de las paredes.

—Protegeré a su alteza con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo habría sido empalada también. —Después de estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Candy sola con Anny y Stear.

Candy miró a Stear con una expresión expectante.

—Va a estar en la Mazmorra Sangrienta dentro de un rato.

— ¿Dónde?

—Es un club —le explicó Anny—. Un lugar donde los demonios acostumbran a eliminar a los turistas que quieren conocer a los vampiros de verdad.

Bueno, ¿no era verdad que eso tenía mucho sentido?

— ¿A qué hora va él allí?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier momento entre ahora y el amanecer.

—Resultas de tanta ayuda, Stear. .

—Lo intento, princesa.

—Y consigues no serlo con tanta gracia.

Él no hizo caso del sarcasmo.

Con un suspiro, Candy miró a Anny.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que me envíes a casa, ¿verdad?

—No te gusta el teletransporte. Te hace sentir mareada. Además, creí que ya no querías nada de mí.

—Estoy a punto de ello. Pero eres la única familia que tengo. Para bien o para mal, y justo ahora es para muy mal. Si me dejas volver a casa, te perdonaré.

—No puedo hacerlo, Candy. Lo siento. Pero confía en mí, es por tu propio bien.

De acuerdo. Cuando llegara la mañana se escaparía de ellos de una u otra forma.

Miró a Stear.

— ¿Estamos seguros al cien por cien de que Terry no va a venir a este hotel, verdad?

—Oh, puedo garantizarlo con total seguridad. Él no quiere tener nada que ver con tu familia. Sólo se aventura aquí muy de vez en cuando.

Saber eso la hizo sentir cómoda y contenta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diriges este sitio?

Él le sonrió:

—El dinero. Nos forramos aquí.

Fantástico, era fantástico.

—Da igual. Me voy a la cama. Dame una llave, a ver si dejo esta maldita pesadilla a un lado.

Anny frunció el ceño.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

—No. Sólo necesito dormir y olvidar este maldito día, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Stear se colocó ante el ordenador para registrar su entrada.

— ¿Te gustaría la suite Drácula?

Candy le miró con mirada de reprobación.

—Continúa pinchando, Stear, y tú y yo tendremos que jugar a un juego.

— ¿Y qué juego es ése, princesa?

—Busca la pelota en mi mano.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No veo ninguna pelota, princesa.

—Oh, bueno, ya la verás, en cuanto te la arranque del cuerpo.

Él se estremeció.

Anny se rió.

—Está bromeando, Stear. Siempre es peor su ladrido que su mordisco.

Deseando haber dejado a su amiga en casa, Candy tomó la llave de la mano de él.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación?

—En el piso de arriba.

Sin decir una palabra más, Candy tomó la maleta y se dirigió al ascensor. Entró y se dio la vuelta: mientras las puertas se cerraban vio que Anny jugueteaba con

Stear. Un sentimiento de tristeza le atravesó el corazón. Cómo hubiera deseado tener a su familia; adoraba a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Ellos habían sido una de sus mayores alegrías en su vida como humana. Sintió una punzada de culpa al darse cuenta de que había privado a Anny de los suyos. No le gustaba que hubieran estado separados durante todos estos siglos.

Pero ésa había sido una decisión de Anny, no suya. Suspiró. El ascensor la subió hasta la habitación y, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la misma, sintió la necesidad de volver a bajar y hacerles daño a Stear y a Ponny. Decir que ese lugar tenía mal gusto era un insulto al mal gusto. La suite era grande y espaciosa, y las paredes, pintadas de un rojo sangre, estaban decoradas con todas las imágenes imaginables de empalamientos.

Levantó los ojos al cielo, un tanto exasperada, y se fue al dormitorio. Al llegar a él, se detuvo en seco. A diferencia del salón, el dormitorio era blanco, negro y gris, idéntico al dormitorio del _Drácula _de Bela Lugosi, donde él mordía a la amable joven.

—Esta gente está enferma —dijo Candy, sintiéndose agradecida de que allí, por lo menos, no hubiera nada que le recordara a su padre.

Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se quitó el abrigo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos. Luego se dirigió a la cama con intención de hacer una breve siesta para quitarse la sensación de agotamiento. Después de eso pensaba ir a buscar un coche de alquiler para volver al aeropuerto. De una forma u otra, iba a salir de ese lugar para irse a casa.

Retiró la colcha y se metió en la enorme cama, que la acogió como si fuera una nube. Antes de darse cuenta, se durmió.

Pero su sueño no fue tranquilo. En sueños oyó la voz de su padre que la llamaba.

Vio a Terry propinarle el golpe final que acabó con la vida de su padre, y el emblema de la serpiente le daba vueltas en la cabeza, sobrepuesta a las imágenes.

«Tú eres la hija del dragón... Muerte a los Grandchester.»

Se despertó con un sobresalto. Candy se quedó en silencio, escuchando la fiereza del viento que golpeaba las ventanas. Pero no era eso lo que la inquietaba.

Notaba una presencia extraña en la habitación. Era poderosa y temible.

Por puro instinto, se puso rápidamente en pie y arremetió contra la zona donde le parecía que se encontraba la presencia, pero allí no había nada más que aire.

Ahora la presencia estaba detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentarse al intruso pero se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que pensaba encontrar.

Terry.

Él la miraba con unos ojos tan oscuros que era imposible saber dónde terminaba el iris y empezaba la pupila. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y con una ajustada camisa negra. El pelo largo y castaño le caía hacia atrás, recogido en una coleta. Todavía tenía los afilados rasgos y la misma fiera mirada que anunciaba al mundo que era un hombre que no sólo podía quitarte la vida, sino que disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Dios, era increíblemente sexy. Alto e imponente, la hacía sentir completamente caliente y la dejaba sin respiración. En ese momento, justo a unos centímetros de él, los recuerdos de encontrarse entre esos musculosos brazos mientras le hacía el amor empezaron a atormentarla. Recuerdos de ser besada por esos labios perfectos. De acariciarle con el dedo la cicatriz que le recorría desde el extremo externo del ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla. Esa cicatriz no le restaba atractivo a ese rostro masculino.

Al contrario, se lo aumentaba.

Candy no podía ni siquiera pensar; las emociones encerradas dentro de sí la dejaron clavada donde estaba.

Terry no podía respirar mientras miraba esos ojos tan verdes que le recordaban

Las esmeraldas. Hacía quinientos años que no la había visto. El olor de ella le inundaba el olfato, y le recordaba un tiempo en que ese olor estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Todavía tenía la piel blanca como un campo nevado, y el pelo de un profundo dorado.

Ni por un momento, durante todos esos siglos, había olvidado su belleza, ni el sonido de su voz llamándole.

Su voz maldiciéndole de muerte.

Estar allí era un error. Lo sabía.

A pesar de ello, allí estaba, mirando a una mujer a quien deseaba desesperadamente besar.

Una mujer a quien deseaba matar. Él le había dado todo lo que tenía y más, y a cambio, ella le había escupido. Él la odiaba por eso, a pesar de que una parte de él, ahora enterrada, todavía la amaba. Él había vivido y había muerto por ella. Había muerto de una forma que ningún ser humano debería sufrir nunca. ¿Y para qué? Para que ella se alejara de él y negara que se hubieran amado el uno al otro alguna vez.

Su padre había tenido razón. Las mujeres no servían de nada fuera del dormitorio y solamente un tonto entregaría el corazón a una mujer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —dijo ella casi sin respiración, rompiendo finalmente el silencio tenso y cargado de amargos sentimientos.

Él sintió una tensión en el vientre al oír la cadencia de esa voz, tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan distinta a la que recordaba. Ella ya no tenía el acento de la tierra. Ahora hablaba como las mujeres de los programas de televisión estadounidenses que Terruce miraba.

Terry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alargar la mano y tocarla, pero no confiaba en que no la estrangularía si le ponía la mano encima. Rabia, deseo y ternura luchaban en su interior y él no tenía ni idea de cuál de esas emociones ganaría al final. Pero ninguna de ellas presagiaba nada bueno para la mujer que tenía delante.

—Quería confirmar tu presencia con mis propios ojos.

Ella levantó los brazos con un gesto sarcástico.

—Evidentemente, estoy aquí.

—Evidentemente.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y le miró con precaución.

—Bueno, ahora ya puedes irte. —Hizo una señal hacia la puerta.

Resultaba difícil quedarse allí de pie cuando lo único que él deseaba hacer era tomarla entre los brazos y probar esos labios burlones. El ambiente entre ambos estaba cargado del odio mutuo. Del deseo mutuo. Él todavía no había comprendido cómo había llegado a ser lo que era. Cómo un hombre podía amar a una mujer tan desesperadamente y, a pesar de ello, querer matarla.

No tenía sentido.

Un millón de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza. Quería decirle que la había echado de menos. Quería decirle que deseaba verla muerta. Que deseaba no haberle puesto nunca los ojos encima.

Pero por encima de todo, lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí y dejarse imbuir por la belleza de su rostro hasta quedar borracho de ello. «Eres un gran hijo de puta.»

Ésa era la mujer que le había abandonado hacía quinientos años.

Quizá él no tuviera gran cosa en su vida, pero tenía su dignidad. No pensaba volver a dejar que ella se la arrebatara. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás y se volvió en dirección a la ventana para marcharse.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Esas palabras le hicieron detener en seco.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Quiero el divorcio.

Él rió con amargura y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Como desees, princesa. Pero asegúrate de llevarte una grabadora de vídeo al juzgado, porque me gustará ver la cara que ponen cuando les muestres nuestro pergamino de boda y ellos tomen nota de la fecha.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir —repuso ella con frialdad—. Quiero librarme de ti. Para siempre.

Esas palabras le atravesaron como si fueran un hierro incandescente y le hicieron el doble de daño. Apretó la mandíbula, miró hacia la ventana, hacia la noche negra que había sido su único consuelo durante todos esos siglos.

—Entonces, toma tu libertad y vete. No quiero volver a verte más.

Candy no sabía por qué esas palabras le rompieron el corazón, pero lo hicieron.

Incluso hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras le vio convertirse en murciélago y salir volando por la ventana abierta.

A pesar de todo, ella deseó llamarle para que volviera, pero el orgullo no se lo permitía. Era mejor así. Ambos estarían libres ahora...

« ¿Libres para qué?»

Ella todavía era inmortal. Y por mucho que no le gustara, todavía estaba enamorada de su esposo. Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas al darse cuenta de la verdad. Nunca tendría que haber vuelto aquí. Nunca.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Después de todo ese tiempo, ahora sabía la verdad. Amaba a Terry. A pesar de las mentiras y de la traición. Él todavía era el dueño de su corazón.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Cerró los ojos y le vio tal y como él iba el día en que se casaron. Lo hicieron en un pequeño monasterio en la montaña. Por primera vez desde la niñez, y en honor a ella, Terry se había quitado la armadura y llevaba un sencillo jubón de terciopelo negro. Todavía poco refinado a pesar de que era un príncipe, se había dejado el largo pelo suelto encima de los hombros. Ella llevaba una túnica de un color verde oscuro de terciopelo y de seda entretejida con oro cubierta con un manto de piel.

Ésa había sido la única vez que le había visto afeitado. Sus ojos Azules la habían atravesado mientras pronunciaba las palabras que les unirían a ambos ante Dios.

Lo que ella no sabía entonces era que la madre de Terry era una bruja que había enseñado bien a su hijo. Y mientras él y Candy habían pronunciado los juramentos sagrados, él la ató con la más negra de las artes.

Sin decírselo.

Lo que él había hecho era imperdonable. Entonces, ¿por qué una parte de ella deseaba perdonarle?

Candy inclinó la cabeza al oír que alguien rascaba ligeramente la puerta.

— ¿Terry? —susurró. El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la expectativa de que fuera él otra vez.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

Alto y moreno, era todo lo opuesto a su siniestro y oscuro esposo. Y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no era comparable con el hombre a quién ella había dejado.

—Neil. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos castaños de él mostraban una profunda compasión.

—Mi nombre no es Neil, Candy. Es Daniel.

Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, él le echó algo a la cara. Candy se tambaleó hacia atrás y notó que se le adormecían los sentidos. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Por instinto, dio una patada y le dio a él justo entre las piernas. Él se doblegó sobre sí mismo inmediatamente, pero mientras ella intentaba cerrar la puerta, su visión se hizo borrosa y cayó al suelo.

* * *

Feliz Dia del amor y la amistad a todas!

y gracias por su amistad

tambien gracias por sus comentarios :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo cuatro**

Terry aterrizó en el balcón de su mansión que daba al silencioso valle y volvió a tomar forma humana. Quinientos años atrás, este sitio había sido accesible por una carretera de tierra que subía por la ladera de la montaña hasta su patio. Pero hacía doscientos años, al darse cuenta de con qué frecuencia se quedaba mirando esa carretera esperando a que Candice volviera, decidió cerrarla y dejar que la maleza creciera en ella.

Actualmente, la carretera estaba absolutamente cubierta por zarzas y enredaderas, había sido completamente tomada por el bosque. La única forma de llegar allí era por aire o por teletransportación. Esas dos cosas ayudaban a mantener apartado a quien no tuviera nada que hacer allí.

Terry se quedó un momento en el balcón de piedra y miró en dirección a la ciudad. Ya había echado a los demonios que habían venido a la ciudad para aprovecharse de los turistas y todavía le quedaban horas hasta que amaneciera. Su casa se encontraba en completo silencio y a oscuras en medio de la noche. Terruce había preferido quedarse en el hotel con su familia... sin duda por miedo al mal humor de Terry.

Ese hombre tenía toda la razón en tener miedo: a Terry no le gustaban las sorpresas, y la llegada de Candice, definitivamente, se podía calificar como tal. Los cazadores deberían haberle avisado de que iba a llegar. Lo que habían hecho le parecía imperdonable.

Las puertas doradas de su habitación se abrieron en silencio en cuanto se acercó a ellas, y se cerraron detrás de él cuando las hubo atravesado. Mucho tiempo atrás, su esposa se había sentido aterrorizada por sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero los que tenía ahora hacían parecer insignificantes los que había poseído cuando era un hombre mortal. En esos tiempos solamente tenía sencillas premoniciones, podía hacer maldiciones, preparar pociones y realizar encantamientos a través de sangre y de rituales.

Ahora, sus poderes eran verdaderamente temibles: telequinesia, capacidad mutante y piroquinesia. A lo largo de esos siglos se había ido convirtiendo en el monstruo que Candice temía que fuera. Levantó una mano y la botella de _bourbon _se desplazó por el aire hasta ella. La destapó y dio un trago mientras pasaba por delante de un espejo que no reflejó su imagen.

Se rió de ello. Pero dejó de reír en cuanto llegó a la chimenea, encima de la cual había un retrato de Candice. La mirada de esos ojos le hizo detenerse en seco: como siempre, le dejó sin respiración.

Lo había encargado justo después de la boda. Contrató a Gentile Bellini, a quien prácticamente había tenido que raptar de Venecia para que realizara ese trabajo. Pero a Terry le habían dicho que nadie excepto ese artista sería capaz de captar la juventud e inocencia de Candice.

Bellini no le había decepcionado. Más bien, había superado las expectativas de

Terry.

Candice se había sentido tan nerviosa ese día: iba vestida con un vestido de un color dorado claro y llevaba unas coloridas flores estivales en el oscuro pelo rubio.

Estaba preciosa. Bellini la colocó en el jardín de la residencia de Terry, el mismo jardín que ahora era una maraña intransitable a causa de la falta de cuidados. Ella no se estuvo quieta ni un momento hasta que vio a Terry que, sentado en un muro, la observaba. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y los dos aguantaron la mirada: la sonrisa más tímida y hermosa que nunca haya aparecido en el rostro de una mujer fue capturada por el artista. Todavía hoy esa sonrisa le hacía poner de rodillas.

Terry soltó un gruñido y se obligó a pasar de largo por delante del cuadro.

Debería haberlo quemado hacía siglos. Todavía no sabía por qué no lo había hecho. De hecho, en esos mismos instantes hubiera podido lanzarle una llamarada y hacer que prendiera.

Las palmas de las manos se le calentaron en cuanto pensó eso, pero cerró los puños y abandonó la habitación. Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde _Bram_ _y Stoker _esperaban su regreso. Llamó a los dos perros alanos tibetanos y se dirigió hacia su estudio, donde se encontró con que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado.

Lanzó una llamarada para prender la leña, que crepitó al cobrar vida y bañó la habitación con una tenue luz dorada que provocó un inquietante baile de sombras en los muros de piedra. Los perros le dieron la bienvenida con saltos y ladridos de alegría mientras él les acariciaba la cabeza y, enseguida, ambos se dirigieron a ocupar sus respectivos sitios a ambos lados de la silla acolchada de él. Con un suspiro, Terry se sentó y se puso a contemplar ese fuego que no conseguía calentarle. La luz le hacía daño en los ojos, pero la verdad era que no le importaba.

Miró a los perros que tenía a cada lado.

—Alegraos de haber sido castrados. Ojalá yo hubiera sido tan afortunado. —

Porque justo en ese momento, su cuerpo se había endurecido y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a la única mujer que nunca se iba a someter a su tacto.

Con furia creciente, dio otro trago a la botella a pesar de que sabía que el alcohol no podía ayudarle en nada. Como cazador de la noche, no podía emborracharse. No había forma de escapar de su dolor.

Con un gemido de disgusto, tiró la botella al fuego, que se rompió en miles de pedazos. Las llamas aumentaron de tamaño al quemar el alcohol y los perros levantaron la cabeza con expresión de curiosidad. Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo. Por muy difícil que hubiera sido hasta ese momento, ahora era mucho peor, dado que sabía que ella se encontraba a muy poca distancia de él. Todavía sentía su olor, lo cual le hacía sentir más salvaje que nunca antes.

«Deberías ir a buscarla y obligarla a que te acepte de nuevo.»

Eso era lo que el señor moldavo de la guerra, Terry Grandchester, hubiera hecho: él nunca hubiera permitido que una chiquilla le dirigiera.

Pero ese hombre había muerto la noche en que una mujer joven e inocente le miró con unos ojos tan verdes y tan confiados que le robaron el corazón de inmediato.

Quizá éste era el castigo por haber llevado una vida humana tan brutal: desear la única cosa que no podía tener, el suave y pacífico tacto de Candice.

Inquieto a causa de esos pensamientos, se puso de pie. _Bram _también se levantó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Terry sólo iba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

El perro volvió a acomodarse en su sitio mientras Terry hacía todo lo que podía por borrar esos recuerdos.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no había manera de sacarse el corazón del pecho y, dado que eso no era posible, nunca podría escapar de la prisión a la que su esposa le había condenado.

Candy se despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza y se encontró atada a una silla de hierro. La habitación, que tenía el aspecto de un espacio industrial, como si estuviera en un viejo almacén o en algún lugar parecido, estaba oscuro y era húmedo, y despedía un horrible hedor parecido al de unos calcetines de gimnasio mezclado con huevos podridos. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar a pesar del hedor e intentar desatarse las muñecas de las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

Oía unas tenues voces que procedían de la habitación contigua...

Se esforzó por escuchar lo que decían, pero lo único que captaba era un tenue susurro. De repente, se oyó un grito:

— ¡Muerte a los Grandchester!

Fantástica consigna, especialmente dado que ella era, técnicamente, uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, no pensaba reclamar ese parentesco, pero sobre el papel...

— ¡Se ha despertado!

Candy volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto y delgado en la puerta. Iba vestido con unos pantalones amplios de color negro y llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello; su aspecto, rematado con un par de dientes de oro, le hizo pensar en un traficante de drogas de la ciudad. Él la miró como si ella fuera la forma de vida más baja que hubiera sobre el planeta.

—Gracias, George. —Un hombre mayor que el anterior, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa azul debajo de un suéter entró y pasó por su lado. Ese hombre tenía algo infinitamente más diabólico. Era la clase de hombre que, de niño, le había gustado arrancarles las alas a las mariposas solamente para divertirse.

Detrás entró su buen amigo Neil, alto y moreno. Al principio, a ella le había gustado porque era la antítesis de su esposo. Mientras que los rasgos de Terry eran intensos y sombríos, los de Neil eran dulces y saludables. Le había recordado a Robert Redford cuando era joven.

Si ella hubiera sabido que Neil no era el típico vecino. No lo era a no ser que uno viviera al lado de los Monster.

Ella le miró con una expresión que mostraba todo el odio que sentía hacia él.

— ¿Dónde estoy y qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Fue el hombre mayor quien respondió.

—Eres nuestra rehén y estás en nuestro... territorio.

Sí, eso aclaraba mucho las cosas.

— ¿Rehén para qué?

Esta vez fue Neil quien respondió.

—Para conseguir que tu esposo venga aquí.

Ella prorrumpió en carcajadas ante la absurdidad de esa afirmación.

— ¿Es un chiste?

—No es ningún chiste —dijo el hombre mayor—. Durante siglos, mi familia le ha estado persiguiendo y ha intentado matar a esa criatura maldita y sobrenatural en que se ha convertido.

—Y también te hemos estado persiguiendo a ti —dijo Slim mientras daba un paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero tanto él como tú os habéis escapado siempre.

—Eh, eso no habla muy bien de vuestra habilidad, teniendo en cuenta que yo ni siquiera sabía que alguien me estuviera persiguiendo.

Él se precipitó hacia delante como si fuera a golpearla, pero Neil le sujetó.

—No, Dieter. Sólo está intentando provocarte.

—Pues lo está haciendo muy bien.

Candy se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención hacia ella otra vez.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué me habéis estado persiguiendo?

Neil dio un paso hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa chulesca.

—Porque tú eres lo único que sabemos que atraerá a Terry. Nunca hasta ahora ha respondido a ningún anzuelo que le hayamos tendido.

—Bueno, ya, pues tengo malas noticias para ti, amigo. Él tampoco vendrá a buscarme.

Dieter se burló de ella.

—Por supuesto que lo hará.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Titular de última hora, chicos: Habéis realizado un delito sin ningún motivo. Esta noche he visto a mi maridito y me ha dejado claro que no quiere volver a verme nunca más.

Los hombres intercambiaron unas miradas de asombro.

— ¿Está mintiendo? —preguntó el hombre más viejo a Neil en alemán.

Candy tuvo que reprimir una expresión de exasperación. No podían ser tan tontos como para creer que ella no comprendía el alemán.

—Tiene que estar mintiendo —repuso Neil en tono abrupto—. Buen Dios, el hombre fue empalado a causa de ella. En todos estos siglos en que le hemos estado vigilando, él no ha estado nunca con otra mujer, pues la hubiéramos utilizado para prenderle. Ni siquiera consta un encuentro de una sola noche, y ha estado vigilando a Candice constantemente. Está claro que los hombres lobo nunca hubieran sacrificado a una hija para que estuviera con ella si él no estuviera tan absolutamente decidido a protegerla. Ésos no son actos de un hombre que la odia.

Slim estuvo de acuerdo.

—El hombro lobo a quien torturé y maté dijo que él conserva la habitación de ella exactamente igual a como la dejó hace quinientos años. Incluso guarda el vestido que ella llevó cuando se casaron. Tiene un retrato de ella en el dormitorio de cuando era todavía humana, además de fotografías que le han enviado para demostrarle que sigue viva y que es feliz. Él contempla esas fotografías cada noche. No es posible que no la idolatre. Si la odiara, hubiera destruido todo lo que le quedaba de ella hace siglos.

—De forma parecida —dijo Neil con un ligero tono de rencor—, ella vive como una monja. No he conseguido arrancarle ni un beso desde que la conozco. Ella solamente está intentando protegerle. Estoy seguro.

Candy se quedó sin respiración al oír todo eso. Era verdad. Ella nunca había tocado a ningún otro hombre. Nunca se había sentido interesada por ninguno. Por supuesto, se había dicho a sí misma que estaba escarmentada. Y no era posible que empezara a salir con un hombre, por no hablar de casarse con él, con un ser humano que al final empezaría a preguntarse por qué no envejecía. Después de todo, solamente había unas cuantas formas de mentir y hablar de cirugía plástica hasta que resultara evidente que ella era inmortal.

Durante todo ese tiempo, se había convencido a sí misma de que Terry no le había sido fiel. En toda su vida, ninguna mujer hubiera esperado fidelidad por parte de su esposo. Era algo absurdo. Incluso de su padre, que se mostraba tan categórico con su cristianismo y que exigía una fidelidad absoluta a sus súbditos, se había sabido que tenía amantes.

Así que se había convencido a sí misma de que Terry no la había echado nunca de menos, de que había tomado lo que había deseado de ella y de que la había utilizado para matar a su padre.

¿Era posible que Terry la amara de verdad? ¿Que la echara de menos?

Si eso era verdad, ella merecía morir a manos de él. Porque si eso era cierto, ella había estado castigando a un hombre durante siglos por el único crimen de amarla.

Nadie debería recibir ningún daño a causa de ello.

No era posible que hubiera sido tan tonta, ¿no?

«Soy una zorra rabiosa.» No era extraño que Terry le hubiera dicho que desapareciera de su vista. Tenía suerte de que no la hubiera estrangulado. Apretó las mandíbulas para soportar el dolor que sentía dentro del cuerpo e hizo todo lo posible por recordar lo que él le había dicho la noche en que ella había abandonado Rumania. Todavía veía su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna, la sangre en su armadura.

Se habían peleado, pero ahora solamente podía recordar la confusión que sentía y el temor hacia él. Ella estaba completamente convencida de que él había intentado matarla enterrándola viva, de que le había mentido acerca de la poción que le había dado.

Pero ¿lo había hecho?

«Por favor, que no esté equivocada. Por favor.»

—Él no vendrá a buscarme —dijo Candy con la mandíbula apretada—. Sé que no lo va a hacer.

Dieter la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión suspicaz.

—Ya lo veremos. No es que importe mucho. De cualquier manera, te mataremos.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Terry se encontró solo en su dormitorio.

Otra vez estaba solo en su dormitorio. Cualquier hombre competente en lo suyo buscaría a una mujer predispuesta y calmaría su deseo.

Pero Terry se negaba a romper el juramento que había hecho hacia Candice: había jurado ante su padre honrarla y guardarse solamente para ella. Él había mantenido ese juramento.

Incluso a pesar de que se odiara a sí mismo por ello.

Solamente había una mujer que atrajera su atención y ése era el motivo de que le desagradara tanto. Ella le había dejado sin nada, ni siquiera su virilidad.

Maldita fuera.

De repente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

—Te dije que no me molestaras, Terruce —gruñó, creyendo que se trataba del hijo de ponny.

—No soy Terruce —repuso Ponny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Era poco apropiado de ella aventurarse hasta allí tan cerca del amanecer. No porque el amanecer fuera una amenaza para ella, sino porque Terry acostumbraba a estar preparándose para ir a dormir.

Con el ceño fruncido y todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, Terry abrió la puerta y la encontró retorciéndose las manos con gesto nervioso. Sus hijos y

Anny se encontraban detrás de ella y reflejaban la preocupación de su madre.

Terry sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ponny tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Se la han llevado.

Terry supo al instante que se referían a Candice.

— ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—La Orden del Dragón —contestó Stear en un tono que delataba enojo—. Tan pronto como nos comunicaron que la tenían, intentamos liberarla, pero...

— ¿Pero? —le acució Terry.

Anny dio un paso hacia delante.

—La tienen atada dentro de una jaula. Una jaula eléctrica. No podemos llegar hasta ella sin que nos inmovilice.

Terry les miró con expresión irónica.

—Bien. Dejadla que se consuma pensando hasta qué punto me ha traicionado.

Cuando se ponga el sol, iré a buscarla.

Los cazadores intercambiaron unas miradas inquietas y Ponny habló:

—No es tan sencillo, mi príncipe. La han colocado encima de un pequeño taburete sin travesaños y ese taburete está encima de un suelo electrificado. Si baja los pies o resbala del taburete, morirá al instante.

Anny asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese suelo tiene la carga suficiente para encender las luces de toda la ciudad de

Nueva York

Él quería poder decirles que no le importaba, pero el miedo que le asaltó le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto eso sería una mentira.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, Ponny se colocó a su lado y le sujetó por el brazo.

—Sabes que tampoco puedes ir tú.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No les tengo miedo.

—El amanecer está demasiado cerca —insistió Ponny—. Acabarás como Illie si vas allí. Ellos conocen nuestros puntos débiles.

Terry le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón de afecto. Illie había sido el compañero de Ponny y había muerto en manos de los de la Orden. Cinco años atrás, le habían capturado y uno de los de la Orden utilizó una Taser contra él. La descarga eléctrica le atravesó todas las células, convirtiéndole en lobo y luego en hombre otra vez. Ésa era una de las cosas que podía incapacitar por completo a un cazador de hombres. Una cantidad considerable de electricidad podría acabar matándole.

Y si los de la Orden tenían a Candice en su poder, eso significaba que ya conocían el punto débil de Terry.

— ¿La dejarías morir? —preguntó Terry a Ponny.

Inmediatamente percibió pena en el rostro de Ponny. Ella había sido la niñera de

Candice antes de que la dejaran en ofrenda al convento.

—No lo elegiría. Pero mejor que sea ella que tú.

— ¡Mamá! —prorrumpió Anny—. No os lo toméis mal, pero yo elijo a Candy en esto. Ella es una víctima inocente.

Su madre se volvió hacia ella con mala cara:

—Y el príncipe nos ha cuidado durante siglos. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo estaría muerta ahora, igual que tú y que tus hermanos.

—Estamos malgastando el tiempo —interrumpió Terry—. Necesito que me lleves hasta ella para poder liberarla antes de que salga el sol. —Vio que Ponny le miraba con reticencia—. Por eso has venido, ¿no es verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo vine porque sabía que te enojarías si yo no te contaba lo que había sucedido.

Ponny tenía razón en eso. Él nunca se quedaría quieto sabiendo que Candice podía sufrir algún daño, incluso aunque la odiara.

—No temas. Puedes teletransportarme hasta allí y yo desconectaré la electricidad.

Luego nos teletransportarás a los dos de vuelta, mucho antes de que salga el sol.

Anny hizo una mueca.

—No es tan fácil. El interruptor está dentro de la caja. Te electrocutarías al intentar apagarlo.

Esa perspectiva le arrancó un suspiro, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Esperaba poder utilizar la telequinesia para hacerlo, pero la electricidad no era algo que él pudiera mover con su energía mental. Su calidad de ser algo vivo hacía que la electricidad fuera muy impredecible, y era posible que por accidente hiciera daño o matara a alguien al intentar manipularla mentalmente. Tendría que apagarlo manualmente.

—De acuerdo. No me va a matar. —Simplemente, dolería de forma insoportable.

—Hay otra cosa —dijo Terruce en voz baja.

Terry no quería seguir esperando.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay un generador conectado y otro interruptor que también se encuentra dentro de otra jaula eléctrica. Si lo apagas, no tendremos tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ella porque nos fulminará, y nosotros, a diferencia de ti, no somos inmunes a la electricidad.

Ponny asintió con la cabeza.

—Y la tienen fuera, en un patio. Los muros del patio tienen espejos para reflejar la luz del sol directamente sobre ti, en previsión de que vayas a buscarla. Ellos pretenden que ninguno de nosotros sobreviva a esto.

Y habían hecho un buen trabajo al tender esa trampa.

Terry dejó escapar una exhalación de cansancio y pensó con detenimiento qué era lo que iba a suceder. Pero no tenía ninguna importancia.

—Mi esposa está en peligro. Llevadme hasta ella.

Candy apretó las mandíbulas: todos los músculos de las piernas le dolían a causa del esfuerzo por no dejar los pies en el suelo. Ese esfuerzo le hacía saltar lágrimas de los ojos. Era el peor dolor que nunca había experimentado. La verdad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar no dejar los pies en el suelo.

Pero el seco zumbido de la electricidad era un despiadado recordatorio de lo que le sucedería si no aguantaba las piernas arriba.

—Puedes hacerlo —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

Pero ¿de qué serviría? De cualquier forma, ellos estaban decididos a matarla.¿Por qué luchaba contra lo que era inevitable? Podía, simplemente, dejar los pies en el suelo y acabar con todo. Escapar de ese sufrimiento.

Terry no iba a ir a rescatarla. Anny no podía hacerlo. Todo había acabado.

No había ninguna necesidad de retrasar lo inevitable, pero a pesar de todo, Candy no podía abandonar. Era algo muy lejano a su forma de ser.

— ¿Qué tenéis tú y este país que siempre que estás aquí te encuentras en peligro?

Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, al oír esa voz profunda y resonante que le recorrió la espalda como una suave caricia.

— ¿Terry?

Él salió de entre las sombras y se acercó al extremo del suelo electrificado que les separaba. Tenía el rostro cubierto por las sombras, pero nunca a ella le había aparecido más atractivo.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí lo bastante estúpido para haber venido?

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que se aclaraba por segundos.

—No puedes quedarte. Tienes que irte.

Él no respondió. Se convirtió en murciélago y voló hacia ella. Con el corazón desbocado, Candy le observó acercarse a la jaula, pero los barrotes estaban demasiado juntos para que pudiera atravesarlos.

Le pareció que le oía maldecir un momento antes de que volviera a convertirse en hombre. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, la fuerza de la corriente eléctrica le hizo salir volando tres metros, hasta el césped. Esta vez no era posible no oír sus fieras maldiciones.

— ¡Olvídalo! —dijo ella, mirando otra vez hacia el cielo. El amanecer estaba demasiado cerca—. No hace falta que muramos los dos.

Él negó con la cabeza, corrió hasta la jaula y sujetó los barrotes. Candy se estremeció al oír el sonido que la corriente eléctrica produjo al recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero él levantó la jaula. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la fuerza de la corriente. Tenía que ser insoportable, y, a pesar de ello, él aguantó y tiró de los barrotes hasta que los dobló. Asombrada por su fuerza y su valentía, Candy lloró mientras él presionaba el interruptor y apagaba la corriente.

—Hay otro... —Antes de que pudiera continuar, la electricidad volvió a cargar.

Candy levantó los pies de inmediato mientras maldecía mentalmente cien veces a la gente que había montado las conexiones en ese maldito lugar.

Terry sujetó con fuerza la jaula y gruñó mientras propinaba un puñetazo contra el suelo metálico. Al cabo de dos segundos sacó un grueso cable de debajo del suelo y lo partió en dos.

El zumbido se detuvo y la descarga eléctrica cesó de nuevo.

Candy estaba demasiado asustada para creérselo: esperaba que volviera en cualquier momento. Los segundos pasaron y ella contemplaba el aspecto chamuscado de Terry hasta que empezó a notar que le invadía una sensación de alivio.

Él lo había logrado. Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas y un sentimiento de gratitud le llenó el corazón. A pesar de que no se lo merecía, él había ido a rescatarla. Y, en ese momento, recordó exactamente por qué amaba a ese hombre. Recordó todas las razones por las cuales había querido pasar toda su vida a su lado.

Terry alargó las manos hacia ella.

Pero la luz del sol le cayó sobre el cuerpo. Soltó un silbido, se apartó hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con un gesto instintivo. Luego dio otro paso hacia ella, pero solamente consiguió que los espejos le reflejaran más luz.

A pesar de ello, se arrastró hacia ella con intención de desatarle las manos.

Neil y los demás continuaban proyectando la luz del sol con los espejos hacia él, y ella consiguió desatarse sola.

Con una ira creciente, Candy intentó envolver con su propio cuerpo el de su esposo, pero no era lo bastante corpulenta para cubrirle de los rayos mortales que le quemaban la piel. Todo el cuerpo de él se derretía mientras intentaba llegar a la pared que todavía conservaba algunas sombras.

Terry tropezó y Neil y los demás salieron de la casa. Tenían intención de acabar con él, pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo hicieran sin presentarles resistencia.

Candy mantuvo su posición, a punto de presentar batalla, pero notó que alguna cosa la agarraba por detrás. Se dio la vuelta, en guardia, pero se contuvo: se encontró ante una cara amiga.

—Soy yo —dijo Anny justo antes de hacerles salir del jardín.

En un momento, Candy se había encontrado al filo de la muerte y, al siguiente, se vio en una habitación donde no había estado hacía siglos...

El dormitorio de Terry.

El corazón de Candy latía desbocado de miedo.

—No podemos abandonarle.

—No lo haremos.

Candy miró a su alrededor y en esos momentos Terruce apareció en la habitación trayendo a Terry con él. Éste se dejó caer en el suelo entre Stear y Terruce.

Horrorizada, contempló lo que quedaba de él: estaba ensangrentado y abrasado. El olor de pelo y piel quemados invadió todos sus sentidos y se sintió mareada.

Pero no le importaba. Aterrada de que él pudiera estarse muriendo, corrió hacia él y le dio la vuelta. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en la garganta al ver lo que le habían hecho.

— ¿Terry?

Él no contestó. Simplemente, la miraba y parpadeaba.

Terruce y Stear la apartaron a un lado y levantaron a Terry del suelo para llevarle a la cama.

Candy les siguió deseando ser de ayuda.

—Deberías irte —le dijo Terruce con frialdad mientras Stear se esforzaba por quitarle la camisa a Terry. Parecía que se le había pegado a la piel—. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño.

—Es mi esposo.

Terruce entrecerró los ojos negros y la miró.

—Y le abandonaste hace quinientos años. ¿Recuerdas? Hazle un favor y deja que la historia se repita.

—Terruce —le increpó Anny—. Cómo te atreves.

—No pasa nada —dijo Candy, tranquilizando a su amiga—. Solamente está haciendo su trabajo.

Entonces Candy se colocó al lado de Terruce. Esta vez, al hablar, bajó la voz y dejó que todas sus emociones se depositaran en cada una de las sílabas.

—Vuelve a ponerte en mi camino, amigo, y vas a enterarte de que Terry no es el único de esta familia que tiene colmillos.

Dicho esto, le empujó a un lado y se dirigió a la cama donde Terry descansaba.

No estaba segura de si él se encontraba todavía consciente, y se detuvo al lado de la cama. Sintió que le dolía el estómago ante la visión de su piel quemada.

Pero fue el dolor que vio en sus ojos lo que la dejó sin respiración. A pesar de que una parte de sí misma deseaba alejarse de esa horrible visión, alargó la mano y se la colocó en una parte de la mejilla que no tenía ninguna herida.

Él cerró los ojos como si saboreara el tacto de su mano.

—Gracias, Terry —le dijo en voz baja.

Él inhaló como si fuera a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, quedó inconsciente.

Terruce se puso al lado de ella.

— ¿Vas a continuar mirándole o vas a ayudarnos de verdad a atenderle?

Ella miró a Terruce y vio que su rostro traslucía el mismo rencor que su voz.

—Eres un capullo, Terruce.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero Anny le puso una mano encima de los labios.

—Para, hermanito. Los dos ya han tenido bastante por hoy.

Él hizo una mueca y se desplazó hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde Stear todavía intentaba quitarle la camisa a Terry. Candy le ayudó a desvestirlo y cuando vio la enorme cicatriz que éste tenía en el centro del pecho, justo encima del corazón, se detuvo. No la tenía cuando era mortal. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera empalado exactamente en medio del corazón.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? —exclamó, señalándola. Tenía por lo menos quince centímetros de largo y diez de ancho—. ¿Cómo se la hizo? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Terruce la miró con ironía.

— ¿No puedes aguantar la visión de los trabajitos de tu padre?

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la cicatriz —dijo Stear en voz baja—. Por ahí es por donde la lanza salió de su cuerpo cuando tu padre ordenó que lo empalaran.

Candy no quería creerlo.

—No encuentro gracioso tu sentido del humor.

—No es un chiste.

Candy sintió náuseas y volvió a mirar el rostro lleno de ampollas de Terry. Luego miró a Ponny, que, triste, asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo comprendo —susurró Candy.

Ponny la miró con amabilidad mientras se lo explicaba.

—Después de que tu padre te matara, princesa, él se ensañó contra Terry. Le torturó durante semanas hasta que, finalmente, le hizo empalar en la plaza de

Tirgoviste. Así es cómo murió y cómo se convirtió en un cazador de la noche.

A pesar de todo, le costaba creerlo. Su padre la amaba tanto. ¿Le habría matado él, aunque fuera a causa de la rabia? Quizá él odiaba al mundo, pero para él sus hijos siempre habían sido sagrados.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Terry?

Terruce se burló.

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizá porque tú le abandonaste cuando lo intentó y no has dejado de correr desde entonces.

— ¡Terruce! —le reprendió Ponny.

—Dejad de reprenderme todos de una vez. Digo la verdad, digo lo que todos vosotros tenéis demasiado miedo para decir. Ella tendría que saber por todo lo que él ha pasado para que ella estuviera a salvo. Lo que sufrió cuando era humano. Por qué sufrió. Por ella. —Terruce se volvió hacia Candy—. A él no le importaba su propia muerte: ya lo había planeado. Era la tuya lo que le destrozaba. Él se rindió ante tu padre, sabiendo que el hijo de puta iba a empalarle. Creyó que si tú bebías la poción para dormir, tu padre te vería vestida para el entierro y ya no te prestaría atención. Su plan era que mi madre te llevara a Alemania, donde vivía Anny, y que te quedaras allí a salvo mientras tu padre le torturaba. En ningún momento imaginó que tu padre te clavaría un cuchillo en el corazón mientras estabas tumbada como una muerta.

Ése no era el plan que Terry le había contado: él le había dicho que ambos estarían tumbados, el uno al lado del otro, y que se despertarían juntos cuando su padre ya se hubiera marchado, convencido de sus muertes. Se suponía que Terry la llevaría entonces a París, donde podrían estar juntos sin miedo a las represalias de su padre contra Terry. Libres de la guerra que mantenían las dos familias.

Miró a Anny, buscando la verdad en su rostro, pero por una vez su amiga se había quedado sin palabras.

— ¿Terry se rindió a mi padre?

— ¿Qué creíste que iba a hacer? —le preguntó Terruce enojado.

—Me dijo que los dos beberíamos la poción y que mi padre nos vería muertos a los dos. Así nos dejaría en paz.

Terruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú la bebiste primero.

—Por supuesto, y luego le vi a él beber después de mí.

Terruce negó con la cabeza.

—Él no se la tragó. Cuando tú te quedaste inconsciente, la escupió y te colocó de forma que te vieran. Tenía miedo de que si tu padre os veía a los dos inconsciente, os decapitara a ambos. Así que él permaneció consciente y le dijo a tu padre que tú habías muerto por enfermedad. Tu padre le prometió que en cuanto te hubiera visto, se sentiría satisfecho y que permitiría que Terry se marchara. Terry accedió y tuvo que presenciar cómo te mataba.

Y ella había huido de él...

Miró a Anny otra vez buscando una confirmación.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Con mirada triste, Anny suspiró:

—Tú no querías oírlo. Si intentaba ponerte de su lado, me gritabas, así que aprendí a dejar estar el asunto.

Era cierto, y Candy lo sabía. No podía culpar a nadie, excepto a sí misma.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar cuántos años... no, siglos se había negado a sí misma y a Terry por haber sido tan tonta e implacable. No era extraño que Terruce la odiara. Se lo merecía.

Apretó las mandíbulas y observó el retrato que había encima de la chimenea: el retrato de su boda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el día en que habían realizado el boceto: ver a Terry al lado del muro que la miraba con una expresión de adoración en el rostro. Le había parecido un espíritu de los bosques que hubiera cobrado vida para cuidarla.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y miró hacia la cama donde se encontraba su esposo.

—Tenemos que curarle.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Terruce.

—Para que pueda pedirle perdón.

Pero curar a Terry resultó ser más fácil de decir que de hacer. El daño que el sol le había causado era difícil de superar incluso para un ser inmortal. Por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía existía la amenaza de la Orden de matarle.

Por lo menos, allí, en casa de Terry, no podían alcanzarle.

—Deberías descansar.

Al oír la voz de Ponny, Candy levantó la vista. La mujer mayor estaba de pie en la puerta y tenía una mirada infantil en los ojos. Candy, que estaba sentada en la silla, estiró los miembros para aliviar el cansancio y la tensión de los músculos. Había estado al lado de Terry durante los últimos cuatro días mientras él dormía. Al principio, su continuo sueño le había preocupado seriamente, pero Ponny y Terruce le habían asegurado que era natural que un cazador de la noche durmiera de esa manera cuando resultaba herido. Eso era lo que permitía que su cuerpo sanara. Tal y como le habían dicho, parecía que la piel de Terry mejoraba día a día. Ahora ya solamente parecía que hubiera sufrido una quemadura solar y las heridas habían desaparecido del todo.

—No tengo ganas de descansar —dijo Candy en voz baja.

—Casi no has comido ni has dormido.

—Tampoco es que pueda enfermar o morir.

Ponny chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se dio la vuelta mientras decía:

—De acuerdo. Voy a traerte comida aquí, pero confía en mí. Si el príncipe se despierta, se sentirá agradecido de no tener un sentido del olfato muy fino.

Profundamente ofendida, Candy se olió a sí misma para asegurarse de que no olía mal.

—Relájate. Sólo te está tomando el pelo.

El corazón dejó de latirle al oír esa profunda voz.

— ¿Terry? —Se acercó corriendo a la cama para ver esos ojos abiertos.

—Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

Ella tragó con dificultad, era como si tuviera la garganta atenazada.

—No es posible. Tengo mucho que hacer.

— ¿Como qué?

Candy volvió a tragar con dificultad antes de poder contestar.

—Pedirte perdón.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque soy una tonta y una testaruda. Una sentenciosa. Implacable.

Desconfiada. Puedes hacerme callar cuando quieras, ¿sabes?

Sus labios esbozaron media sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Has pillado carrerilla. Además, te has olvidado del peor de tus defectos.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Una exaltada.

—Eso lo aprendí de ti.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tiraste las botas al fuego porque te costaba quitártelas?

Al oírla, Terry frunció el ceño.

—Yo nunca hice eso.

—Sí, lo hiciste. También le diste tu corcel al mozo de cuadra porque te heriste una pierna al desmontarle y le dijiste que se lo quedara y que tú, en su lugar, lo quemarías.

Eso él lo recordaba bien. Todavía tenía la cicatriz. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella recordara esos incidentes.

—Creí que habías borrado todos los recuerdos de mí de tu memoria.

Ella apartó la mirada con expresión triste.

—Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero eres un hombre difícil de olvidar. —Volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus miradas se quedaron prendadas—. He sido tan tonta, Terry. De verdad lo siento. — Él se sintió completamente asombrado ante el tono de profundo pesar de la voz de Candy. Hubo un tiempo en que él había rezado por oír esas palabras de sus labios. Un tiempo en que se había imaginado ese momento. — ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? —preguntó ella.

—Puedo perdonártelo todo, Candice, pero nunca más podré confiar en ti.

Candy frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando te marchaste y no volviste, me demostraste que no tenías ninguna confianza en mí ni como hombre ni como marido. Desconfiabas tanto de mí que creíste de verdad que yo podía matarte. Es evidente que nuestro matrimonio tenía un montón de problemas de los cuales yo no era consciente.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no volviste a casa?

Porque ella creía que la mataría. De verdad lo había creído.

—Yo era joven. Vivíamos en una época turbulenta. Nuestras familias se habían pasado generaciones matándose los unos a los otros.

—Y tú pensaste que la única razón por la que me casé contigo era porque quería matarte. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sabes tan bien como yo que mi familia me repudió en cuanto supo que nos habíamos casado.

Eso era cierto. Su familia les había rechazado. Su padre había enviado un ejército para que sellaran su casa y se aseguraran de que Terry no volvía a entrar en ella nunca más. Pero lo peor fue que el padre de Terry quemó todo aquello que llevara su símbolo o su nombre. Incluso el libro de familia que tenía el linaje de los Grandchester fue quemado, e hicieron otro que no reflejara el nacimiento de Terry.

—Creí que tú ya habrías tenido bastante con huir de nuestras familias. Y los dos sabemos que si hubieras vuelto a casa después de que me matara a mí y a mi padre, tu padre te hubiera dado la bienvenida.

Esos ojos azules le quemaban.

—Yo tomé mi decisión acerca de a quién ofrecer mi lealtad el día en que me uní a ti, Candice. Sabía el coste y el dolor que nuestra unión causaría a mi familia y a pesar de ello creía que tú merecías la pena. Tú me escupiste a mí y escupiste al amor que yo quería darte.

—Sé que te herí.

—No —susurró él—. No me heriste. Me destruiste.

A Candice, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Sentirlo no puede curar estos quinientos años.

Él tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué uniste nuestras almas sin decírmelo?

A Terry los ojos le quemaban de tristeza.

—No quería vivir sin ti... ni en esta vida ni en la próxima. Intenté decirte lo que había hecho, pero tu padre nos derrotó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando vendí mi alma a Artemisa para vengarme, yo no sabía que tu alma también sería vendida con la mía.

Lo que él no le dijo era que ella le había provocado precisamente ese mismo sufrimiento que él había querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas: una vida entera sin ella.

En ese momento, Candy se odió a sí misma por lo que había hecho. Y no le culpaba por no perdonarla.

Él le había dado su palabra y ella la había despreciado. Incapaz de soportar el error que había cometido, se puso en pie.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Voy a buscarte algo para comer. Quédate quieto. —Candy se detuvo un momento en la puerta para mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde él estaba tumbado. Ésa era la cama en la cual ella había perdido su virginidad. Todavía podía ver mentalmente esa noche con absoluta claridad. Se había sentido aterrorizada y excitada. Terry, a pesar de toda su rudeza, la había dejado intacta en una habitación que había en el piso de abajo, en el vestíbulo.

Le prometió que al día siguiente la llevaría hasta los agentes de su padre y la soltaría. Eso era lo último que ella quería. Su padre la volvería a mandar al convento para que llevara una vida de plegarias y de duro trabajo. No era que ninguna de esas dos cosas estuviera mal. Pero ella ya se había enamorado de ese oscuro señor de la guerra y no había querido volver sin llevarse un recuerdo.

Lo único que había querido era darle un beso inocente. Pero en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Terry la rodeó con los brazos y la sometió absolutamente: el ansia de probar el sabor de él era incluso mayor que la que él sentía por ella.

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía recordaba la sensación de tenerle dentro, de rodearle la cintura con las piernas, de las embestidas de él.

—No voy a dejarte marchar, Candice —le había susurrado él al oído.

Y entonces él le dio un beso tan apasionado que los labios todavía le dolían.

¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera dado la espalda a todo eso? Una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla y Candice se la secó con una mano mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Pasó al lado de _Bram _y le acarició la cabeza; ese gigantesco animal le recordaba más a una vaca que a un perro.

—Me alegro de verte fuera de esa habitación —dijo Ponny, quien bajaba con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Estoy aquí solamente porque Terry se ha despertado y tiene hambre.

Anny se burló y entró en la cocina detrás de ella.

— ¿Y tú has venido aquí a buscar comida? Eres una tonta. Yo estaría en la cama con él.

— ¡Ann! —exclamó Ponny—. Por favor, soy tu madre.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, pero el tono de su voz no era el de pedir disculpas.

Candy suspiró mientras colocaba bien una flor que Ponny había puesto en un jarrón encima de la bandeja.

—No importa lo que yo quiera. Yo lo estropeé todo con él hace mucho tiempo.

Anny negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes estropear nada con alguien que te quiere tanto.

—Diría que te equivocas. Sólo quisiera que me dejarais volver a casa.

—La Orden se te echaría encima ahora que saben que eres real. No puedes volver a casa nunca más.

Y no podía quedarse allí. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Ponny le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—Él te ama, princesa. Está dolido, pero debajo, más allá de eso, está el hombre que se sometió a un destino peor que la muerte para intentar salvarte. No va a permitir que una cosa tan fría como el orgullo te mantenga lejos de él.

—No es orgullo, Ponny. Se trata de pérdida de confianza. ¿Cómo puedo curar eso?

—Eso es cosa tuya, princesa. Tienes que demostrarle que quieres estar con él.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

—Cierra tu oficina y haz que Stear y Terruce traigan todas tus cosas aquí.

— ¿Y si él no me lo permite?

— ¿Cómo podría impedírtelo? Tú eres la señora Grandchester. Esta casa también te pertenece.

Candy sonrió al pensarlo. Pero para poder quedarse allí, tenía que renunciar a todo.

No, no renunciaría. Ella no podía ser una abogada de divorcios en Rumania. No podría continuar con su práctica mucho tiempo más; algunas personas habían empezado a desconfiar al ver que ella no envejecía.

Contempló esos muros de piedra que, de alguna forma, conseguían resultar cálidos y hogareños. Quedarse con Terry...

Por alguna razón eso resultaba igual de aterrador como antes. Pero para poder quedarse, tendría que volver a obtener el corazón de su esposo, que él había cerrado ante ella.

—Vamos, Candy, tú eres más lista.

Sí, lo era. No iba a separarse más de Terry.

Pero tal y como Ponny había dicho, tendría que encontrar alguna manera de demostrarle a su esposo que era seria al respecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual. feliz lectura :)**

* * *

Terry sentía un dolor que sólo había sido superado por el de haber sido empalado. Sus poderes de cazador de la noche deberían haberle curado ya... eso demostraba lo serias que habían sido sus heridas. Todavía le dolían.

Se volvió al oír que se abría la puerta.

Era Candy y, por un segundo, fue como quinientos años atrás, cuando ambos compartían ese dormitorio y donde ella se reunía con él cada noche.

Después de que hubo reclamado esa casa después de su muerte, dedicó grandes esfuerzos en hacer que su habitación del vestíbulo tuviera el mismo aspecto que cuando ella vivía allí. Pero a pesar de que los objetos personales de ella se encontraban allí, nunca la había utilizado para otra cosa que para vestirse. Al contrario de las costumbres de otro tiempo, ella compartía esa habitación con él para dormir... y para otras cosas cuya memoria le llenaban con tanta calidez.

Hizo una mueca: todavía recordaba su olor en las almohadas y en las sábanas.

Su olor en su piel.

«Sé fuerte, Terry.» Tenía que serlo. Lo último que quería era dejar que ella volviera a hacerle daño, como ya le había hecho.

Ella avanzó con cierta duda antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo y se la veía cansada. Y a pesar de ello, conseguía ser la mujer más hermosa que él había visto nunca.

— ¿Continúas prefiriendo el filete con cebolla y manzana hervida?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió. No podía creer que ella recordara eso. Asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo retiraba la cubierta de plata de la bandeja y destapaba las cebollas.

— ¿Tú no comes? —le preguntó mientras ella le daba el plato.

—Comeré sólo un poco de pan. No tengo hambre.

Él la miró y meneó la cabeza.

—Trae el plato del pan y comparte esto conmigo.

—Tú necesitas comer.

—Sobreviviré y mandaré a buscar más. Ahora tráeme el plato.

Ella levantó una ceja al notar su tono de dureza.

—Por favor —añadió él, suavizando el tono.

Candy se detuvo un momento. Ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

Que ella supiera, él nunca había pronunciado esas dos palabras, «por favor», con anterioridad. Sintió que se le ablandaba el corazón y tomó el plato para hacer lo que él le había pedido.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras él compartía el plato con ella—. Tengo que reñirte por una cosa, por cierto.

— ¿Solamente por una?

Ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—De momento.

—Entonces estoy impaciente por oírlo —dijo él antes de probar el filete.

_— ¿Bram y Stoker?_

Él rió con carcajadas profundas.

—Era apropiado, pensé.

Candy le soltó un gruñido. Pero no mencionó su dormitorio, que había visto la noche de su llegada. Fue un extraño recordatorio de su pasado y le había hecho comprender cuánto la amaba Terry. Aunque él lo negara, ella sabía la verdad. Todo había sido dispuesto como si él esperara que ella volviera en cualquier momento. Al verla, se había sentado en el suelo y había llorado por su propia estupidez.

Se obligó a apartar eso de la mente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Tenías que darle a ese hombre ese horroroso libro sobre mi padre?

Él se encogió de hombros y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

—Yo estaba instalado en Londres en esos momentos, y me aburría. Él había estado trabajando en el libro y al personaje principal le había puesto Radu, lo cual, y sin querer ofender a tu tío, es casi tan convincente como Vlad Drácula. Además, no es culpa mía que el libro fuera un éxito. Hubiera sido completamente olvidado si no hubiera sido por la película que hicieron décadas después.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión suspicaz.

—Me han dicho que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso también.

—Es un rumor y soy inocente de ello.

—Ajá. —A pesar de todo, ella no estaba realmente enojada con él. Por lo menos, no en ese momento. Un siglo antes había deseado separarle la cabeza de los hombros, pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora que estaba allí, sentía una extraña paz. Era realmente inaudito.

Él dejó el plato a un lado.

— ¿No has terminado, verdad?

—No tengo hambre.

El único problema era que ella estaba famélica... y no de comida. Lo que de verdad quería era probar esos deliciosos labios suyos. Él era un hombre pecaminoso y decadente. Siempre lo había sido, y hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había besado.

Terry no se podía concentrar: todo su cuerpo deseaba probar el de su mujer. Qué cruel resultaba estar tan cerca de ella y no poder expresar esa necesidad que le quemaba por dentro con tanta fiereza.

Ella terminó su comida y se dispuso a apartar el plato de él. Mientras lo hacía, se volvió y le miró. Eso fue un error.

Incapaz de evitarlo, él hundió una mano en el suave cabello rubio y la atrajo hacia sí. Esperaba que ella le apartara de un empujón.

Ella no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, fue en busca de sus labios con una fuerte pasión. Era como si ella deseara devorarle.

Terry gimió, entusiasmado. Eso era lo último que hubiera esperado de ella. Pero

Dios, qué bien le sentaba. Era el momento más increíble de su vida y lo único en que podía pensar era en atraer su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

Candy no se saciaba por mucho que se sintiera entre sus brazos. Le pasó una mano por encima de las costillas y notó que él se contraía a causa del dolor de las heridas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella casi sin respiración, apartándose.

Pero él no le permitió que se alejara mucho. La atrajo hacia él otra vez y le dio un beso tan cálido que la hizo deshacerse por completo. Con una risa burlona, él le mordisqueó los labios.

—Todavía te duele.

—Vale la pena sufrir un poco de dolor por ti —le susurró, antes de hundir el rostro en su cuello.

Con un escalofrío, Candy gimió y sintió que todo su cuerpo se calentaba. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaban juntos. Ella ya se había olvidado de cómo era. De lo bien que se sentía con Terry. Se echó hacia atrás y tiró de él hasta que todo el peso del cuerpo de él la aplastó contra la cama. Los labios de él no le abandonaron la piel del cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Vio sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos mientras le tomaba los pechos con las manos y deslizaba los dedos pulgares por debajo de los encajes para tocarle la piel. Candy se estremeció al notar su contacto y se apresuró a quitarle la camisa por la cabeza.

La piel de él todavía estaba quemada y tenía mal aspecto, pero a pesar de ello, a

Candy le pareció que nunca había visto nada más exquisito. Él era tan esbelto y su cuerpo estaba tan bien dibujado que era posible ver la línea de cada uno de los músculos del pecho. Recordaba la primera vez que le había visto desnudo. Él se había mostrado dubitativo, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Y ella se había sentido asombrada ante el tamaño de él. Por el contraste entre la masculinidad del cuerpo de él con el de ella. Ella era blanda y él era duro. La piel de ella era suave y la de él estaba surcada de cicatrices y callosidades. Y su olor...

Era cálido y masculino, arrebatador.

Temblando, ella se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Lo dejó caer al suelo.

Terry casi no podía respirar. Todavía no podía creer que ella le estuviera permitiendo tocarla. No después de todo el enojo que le había mostrado. Todos los insultos que le habían llegado durante siglos. Si fuera inteligente, le diría que preparara sus maletas. Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? No le importaba el enojo, sabía cuál era la verdad.

Todavía la amaba. Todavía la deseaba.

Y quizá ella cambiara de opinión...

Eso sería demasiado cruel para ponerlo en palabras. Sería cruel incluso para la hija de Vlad Tepes.

Los ojos de él, oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión, la siguieron mientras ella se apartaba de la cama para quitarse los pantalones. Terry creyó que iba a morirse al ver que llevaba una mano hacia las bragas. Su respiración se aceleró: ella se lamía los labios, provocándole, excitándole. Deslizó los dedos por debajo del tejido negro de satén.

— ¿Quieres que me marche? —le preguntó mientras él esperaba que ella se quitara esa maldita y pequeña pieza de tela.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿O simplemente le daba igual?

—Diablos, no —gruñó él.

Sonriendo, ella se bajó lentamente las bragas por las piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo y dio un paso hacia un lado para quitárselas. En ese momento, para él fue un gran esfuerzo no correrse solamente por el puro placer de volver a verla desnuda.

Joder, era el cuerpo más provocativo que los dioses habían dado nunca a una mujer. Era verdad que sus pechos no eran muy grandes y que sus caderas eran un poco anchas, pero no le importaba. No había mujer más perfecta que ella.

A Candy le encantaba el poder que sentía mientras él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. A pesar de ello, se daba cuenta del gran deseo que él sentía. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con el deseo que ella sentía por él.

Apartó las sábanas de encima del cuerpo de Terry y se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas sin apartar ni por un momento sus ojos de los de él. Sentía la boca seca. Bajó la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el bulto de debajo de los pantalones del pijama. Le pareció que le oía gemir.

A pesar de ello, él ni se movió cuando ella deslizó la mano hasta su miembro y se lo agarró por encima del pantalón de franela. Él dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, como si fuera el objeto de una tortura, pero Candy vio en la expresión de alivio de su rostro que estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Pero todavía no era suficiente. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía todo el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo por él, pero introdujo la mano por la abertura de los pantalones y le sacó el miembro. Su piel estaba tan caliente y era tan suave. Él ya estaba húmedo. Ella se frotó contra la punta del miembro y él arqueó la espalda como si estuviera en la rueda de tortura.

Al ver su reacción, ella rió, encantada y apartó la mano del miembro de él para poder probar su sabor salado y dulce.

Terry estaba absolutamente encendido mientras la observaba lamerse la punta del dedo. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando ella alargó las manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón para quitárselos. Él levantó las caderas para ayudarla, aunque la lentitud de los movimientos de ella empezaba a sacarle de quicio. Deseaba disfrutar de eso y, al mismo tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de estar dentro de ella que casi no podía contenerse. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue refrenar el deseo de sujetarla y colocarla debajo.

Su paciencia fue recompensada: ella lanzó los pantalones de él por detrás del hombro y se inclinó hacia delante para tomarle el miembro en la boca.

Ver el pelo de Candy esparcido por encima de su regazo mientras ella probaba su sabor era más de lo que era capaz de soportar. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y expresaron puro deseo... Él apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza para contener el orgasmo. Era difícil, pero no quería que eso terminara tan deprisa. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar al techo para controlarse, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de sentir la humedad cálida de la boca de ella mientras le lamía el miembro desde la base hasta la punta.

Candy emitió un gemido de placer al ver que Terry cerraba los puños agarrando las sábanas. Puso una pierna entre las de ella y en el momento en que el muslo de él entró en contacto con su vulva, Candy estuvo a punto de correrse por puro placer de ese contacto.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Quería corregir todos esos siglos en que su miedo infundado y su estupidez les habían mantenido apartados. Ella le debía eso y no pensaba dejarle hasta que él supiera hasta qué punto ella sentía lo que les había infligido a ambos.

Candy, con el cuerpo tembloroso, recorrió la distancia entre su miembro y su vientre dándole pequeños besos. Luego continuó hasta su pezón, y se lo lamió mientras él le introducía los dedos profundamente en la vagina. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su tacto mientras se ponía a horcajadas encima de él.

Él le tomó el rostro con la mano y le dio un beso, y en ese momento, cualquier mal pensamiento que ella hubiera podido albergar hacia él se disolvió y ya no fue capaz de recordar qué era lo que le había hecho alejarse de él. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la lengua y los labios de él. Saboreó la sensación de su mano en su rostro un momento antes de descender encima de él.

Terry tembló mientras la penetraba a fondo Había soñado con ese momento durante los últimos quinientos años. Y todos esos sueños empalidecían ante este momento real. Inhaló su dulce fragancia, mientras ella cabalgaba encima de él despacio y con suavidad.

Eso era lo único que él había deseado durante toda su vida. Tener a Candy en la cama. Que su cuerpo estuviera dentro del cuerpo de ella. Terry emitió un profundo gemido mientras ella continuaba cabalgando encima de él, aumentando el placer de ambos a cada momento. Él le recorría el perfil de los labios con la punta de los dedos, y ella se los lamía y se los mordisqueaba.

Terry necesitaba tocarla. Así que bajó la mano y le tomó un pecho, jugando con el pezón endurecido en la palma de la mano. Levantó las caderas para introducirse todavía más dentro de ella.

Candy sonrió y tomó la mano de Terry mientras ofrecía lo que ambos necesitaban.

La expresión de placer en el rostro de él era el reflejo de la suya propia. Era tan bueno volver a estar con él. Tan natural. Por primera vez en siglos, ella sintió de verdad que estaba en casa.

Y nunca más iba a marcharse.

Esa idea la atravesó un instante antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un espasmo la recorriera. Una maravillosa marea de placer la invadió. Gritó y se echó hacia delante encima de Terry mientras él aceleraba sus embestidas y aumentaba todavía más su placer.

Y cuando él se corrió, susurró su nombre como en una plegaria y casi sin poder respirar. Eso le dio más esperanzas que ninguna otra cosa de que él en verdad podría perdonarla.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él. A la luz de la chimenea, él la abrazó. En la habitación no se oía ningún sonido excepto el de la respiración de ambos y el de los latidos de su corazón bajo su mejilla. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el olor que ambos despedían mientras le acariciaba los músculos del brazo.

Terry permaneció tumbado en silencio sintiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Amaba la sensación de tener la piel de ella en contacto con la suya. Sentir la mano de ella que se deslizaba por su brazo. Pero sabía que eso no podía durar.

Sabía que no podía confiar en ella.

No importaba lo que sintiera en esos momentos, el pasado tenía mucha fuerza en su mente. Y era un pasado que no deseaba aliviar. Haber aprendido a pasar cada día mientras esa patética parte de sí mismo había continuado observando la carretera pensando, no, rezando para que ella volviera.

Quizá ella ahora estuviera con él, pero ella no confiaba en él. Nunca lo haría. Y eso le hacía tanto daño como si fuera veneno.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —susurró ella.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo cogerás el primer vuelo que te saque de aquí.

—No voy a marcharme, Terry.

—No te creo. Tienes que llevar un negocio. Tienes que volver a tu vida.

Candy se quedó callada al oírle. Tenía razón... y estaba equivocado.

—En el pasado he tenido otros negocios que he dejado. También puedo dejar éste. Yo pertenezco a este lugar, mi sitio es estar contigo.

Él no dijo nada, pero la duda que ella vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

— ¿Me darás, por lo menos, otra oportunidad?

— ¿Otra oportunidad de qué?

—De ser tú esposa.

— ¿Crees que eso te haría sentir feliz? Yo estoy instalado aquí en Rumania, en el lugar del mundo opuesto al que tú has elegido. No te sentirías feliz sin todas las comodidades a las que estás acostumbrada. Además, los cazadores de la oscuridad no se casan. Se supone que no tienen ningún tipo de vínculo afectivo con nadie.

—Entonces recuperaremos nuestras almas y seremos libres.

— ¿Y si no quiero eso?

Ella se sintió abatida al oírle.

— ¿Prefieres continuar al servicio de Artemisa?

—Soy inmortal, y soy un animal, ¿recuerdas? Vivo para la guerra.

— ¿Elegirías eso en lugar de a mí?

Los ojos oscuros de él la fulminaron.

—Tú elegiste algo mucho menos que eso en lugar de a mí.

Candy apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Él tenía toda la razón. Con el corazón dolorido, se apartó de él. Miró las partes de su piel que todavía tenían marcas de quemaduras de cuando él fue a rescatarla.

—Entonces, supongo que no hay futuro para nosotros.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Se supone que nunca lo hubo, Candy.

Ella apretó las mandíbulas, frustrada:

—Entonces, ¿nos divorciamos?

— ¿Para qué molestarse? La muerte ya nos ha separado.

No era verdad. Les había separado la estupidez, no la muerte.

Candy saltó de la cama, recogió sus ropas y se vistió sin decir ni una palabra más.

No sabía qué decir.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Dudó un momento:

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendida.

— ¿Porqué?

—Por tu cobardía. Siempre creí que tenías más huevos que eso.

Él se dio la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda.

—Entonces, estamos empatados.

— ¿Y eso?

—Yo también te juzgué mal. En un tiempo creí que valía la pena morir por ti.

La puerta se cerró de golpe contra la cara de ella.

Candy se quedó allí, mirando la madera, la boca abierta, oyendo todavía esas palabras resonando en sus oídos. Tal y como él había dicho, ella tenía su vida en

Estados Unidos. Levantó la barbilla, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación al otro extremo del vestíbulo.

Y a cada paso que daba, más lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y un dolor mayor la embargaba. Con el corazón destrozado, abrió la puerta y vio a Ponny en su habitación que la miraba y meneaba la cabeza.

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—No me mires de esa manera. No lo comprendes.

—Sí lo comprendo. —Ponny recorrió la corta distancia que las separaba y la tomó de la mano.

Candy necesitaba consuelo y al tomar la mano de Ponny sintió que la emoción la embargaba. Se sintió como si en lugar de estar en esa habitación se encontrara flotando en un vacío que era al mismo tiempo mareante y aterrorizador. Oía el aullido del viento y algo chocó contra su cuerpo como un latigazo. De repente, la oscuridad se rompió por una fuerte luz y se llevó una mano hasta los ojos para protegerse los ojos.

Ya no se encontraba en la casa, sino en la casita donde se había refugiado con

Terry después de que sus respectivas familias se enteraran de su matrimonio. Su familia le había desheredado y el padre de ella había jurado que le mataría. Y fue el padre de ella quien les encontró primero.

Candy, incorpórea, permaneció en una esquina desde donde podía observar a

Terry, que se encontraba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de ella.

Estaban escondidos y por eso Terry no llevaba la armadura de guerrero. Iba vestido con una sencilla túnica y unos calzones. Candy vio, con profunda sorpresa, que él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le tomaba una mano entre las suyas y le daba un beso en la punta de los dedos. Candy nunca le había visto parecer tan vulnerable.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño —susurró él mientras apartaba la mano del rostro de ella—. Ponny se encargará de vigilarte por mí. Por favor, no te enfades porque te dejo. Es la única manera que conozco para que tengas la vida que mereces. —Se levantó un poco y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan solo a unos centímetros de los de ella—. Te amo, Candy. Siempre te amaré. —Y entonces apretó sus labios contra los de ella antes de apartarse con un gruñido de disgusto.

A pesar de todo, Candy vio que una única lágrima le caía desde el rabillo del ojo y se le deslizaba por la curtida mejilla. Él se la enjugó, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casita.

Allí, delante de él, se encontraba su padre con su ejército. Vestido con la armadura, no llevaba ningún casco que cubriera sus rasgos afilados y severos. El pelo, negro y largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Clavó los ojos en el esposo de ella.

Ella se encogió al ver la furia que le retorcía el rostro a su padre. Nunca, ni una vez, había visto esa parte de él. Su padre solamente se había mostrado amoroso e indulgente con ella. Amable. Terry desenfundó la espada y se plantó allí de pie como si fuera a plantarles cara a todos.

—Te superamos en número, chico —se burló su padre—. ¿Es así cómo vas a morir?

—Sí, en una batalla. Eso es lo que prefiero. —Terry miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. Pero me prometisteis que permitiríais que mis sirvientes se llevaran a casa a Candy para ofrecerle un entierro adecuado. ¿Mantenéis el juramento?

Los labios de su padre esbozaron una mueca antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Terry clavó la espada en el suelo delante de sus pies.

—Entonces me rindo a vuestra —hizo una pausa antes de continuar— merced — acabó, entre dientes.

Dos de los hombres de su padre desmontaron y fueron a prenderle. En cuanto le tuvieron, su padre bajó de su caballo. Se acercó con paso enojado.

—Está muerta —dijo Terry, intentando liberarse—. Dejadla en paz.

Su padre se burló de él. Entró en la casita y se colocó al lado de ella. Candy aguantó la respiración al ver el dolor que le ensombrecía el rostro. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras observaba el cuerpo de ella. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro de ella y le cerró la boca.

—Os lo he dicho —dijo Terry, en tono enojado—. Está muerta.

Su padre sacó la daga de su cinturón y se volvió hacia Terry con fiereza mientras soltaba una maldición.

—Solamente es una puta de los Grandchester. —Y entonces, su padre le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.

Terry soltó un grito tan angustiado que a Candy se le pusieron todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. Se soltó de los hombres que le retenían y tomó su espada. Antes de que pudiera sacarla de la tierra donde estaba clavada, le dispararon dos flechas a la espalda: una le dio en un hombro y la otra a la izquierda de la columna vertebral.

Terry se tambaleó hacia un lado y, dado que no cayó al suelo, le dispararon otra flecha que le dio en una pierna. Gritó y alargó la mano hacia la espada que había caído. Pero otra flecha fue a clavársele en el antebrazo.

— ¡No le matéis! —rugió su padre—. ¡Todavía no!

Apartó la espada de Terry de un puntapié y luego le clavó más profundamente la flecha en la base de la espalda. Terry gimió, intentó moverse, pero no había nada que hacer.

En lugar de eso, miró hacia dentro de la casa, donde se encontraba ella.

—Candy —dijo sin aliento y en un trágico tono imbuido de sentimiento de pérdida.

Su padre izó a Terry sujetándole por el pelo.

—Ella es la menor de tus preocupaciones, cabrón.

Terry intentó luchar contra él, pero estaba demasiado herido para poder plantar cara a unos guerreros que estaban mejor armados.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Candy se volvió.

—Sácame de aquí, Ponny. Ahora.

Lo hizo, pero no llevó a Candy de vuelta a la casa. En lugar de ello, Ponny la llevó al lugar donde su padre estaba torturando a su esposo. Observó, sin respiración, a su esposo sangrante y herido mientras le colocaban hierros candentes sobre la piel.

— ¡Deteneos! —gritó, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos—. Llevadme a casa. ¡Ahora!

Para su alivio, Ponny la obedeció.

Candy la miró con enojo.

— ¿Para qué has hecho eso?

—Para que comprendieras.

—Ahora lo entiendo, está bien. Yo deseaba...

—No, no tú. Ya sé que estabas dispuesta a volver a empezar. Pero ahora sabes por qué el príncipe Terry no lo está. No has podido continuar presenciando lo que tu padre hizo, y ni siquiera has visto lo peor de ello. —Los ojos de Ponny brillaban con furia mientras la miraba—. ¿Qué crees que hubiera dado él por poder cerrar simplemente los ojos y decirme que le llevara a casa?

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad. Ponny tenía razón. Él había pasado por un infierno por su causa.

—No puedo deshacer lo que hice, y él no me va a perdonar. Si tienes algún truco de magia en la manga que nos pueda poner en un terreno común, entonces, por favor, hazlo. Pero en este momento, no soy yo quien está siendo terca. No soy yo quien tiene que perdonar. Yo he pedido perdón. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Ponny le soltó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón, princesa. Perdóname.

E inmediatamente, Ponny desapareció de la habitación.

Terry se puso tenso al notar una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con Ponny que le miraba con ojos penetrantes y una expresión intranquilizadora.

— ¿Algo va mal?

—Sí.

Ella alargó la mano y le tocó un brazo.

Terry aguantó la respiración, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que perdía la visión. De repente ya no se encontraba en su habitación. Se encontraba completamente a oscuras y un horrible peso le apretaba el pecho. Era caliente y sofocante. Le ahogaba. No podía respirar en ese terror pútrido que le recorría el cuerpo. Desesperado, se rebeló contra esa oscuridad.

Pero no se movió.

Cada vez con mayor desesperación, apretó con más fuerza. Esa vez consiguió que algo le cayera encima. Tosió, atragantándose, y se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro cubierto de tierra negra. El peso era insoportable. El denso y terroso sabor le llenaba la boca y las fosas nasales y le forzaba a continuar presionando y cavando, intentando liberarse de ello.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. A cada momento, todo empeoraba. Cada segundo pasaba con una lentitud insoportable mientras él luchaba contra esa prisión. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando, por fin, se vio libre. Respirando con dificultad y vomitando tierra, se encontró saliendo de una tumba que mostraba un nombre y una fecha singulares:

_CANDY, 1476_

Confundido, bajó la vista hasta las manos, pero éstas no eran las suyas. Eran unas manos femeninas y estaban desolladas y maltrechas de arañar la tierra. Eran las manos de Candy.

Sin dejar de toser, intentó apartarse de la tumba, pero el peso del vestido le empujaba de nuevo hacia el ataúd. Con miedo de caer dentro, rasgó el extremo del camisón con los pies y utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos temblorosos para salir de la tumba.

Y, mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo e intentaba quitarse el sabor de tierra de la boca, los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente.

¿Qué había sucedido?

«Estaremos juntos, Candy. Confía en mí. Cuando despiertes, yo estaré a tu lado.

Nos iremos a París, los dos solos, y empezaremos una nueva vida juntos. Nadie sabrá nunca quiénes somos.»

Pero no estaban juntos. No había ninguna señal de Terry en esos momentos. El pánico atenazó a Candy, que contemplaba el desolado y frío cementerio. ¿Dónde podía estar él?

El terror la inundó, un miedo por él. No era posible que estuviera muerto. Su

Terry no podía estarlo. Él era tan fuerte. Tan fiero.

—Por favor —suplicó, mientras las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

Tenía que encontrarle. Lo último que quería era vivir sin él. Él lo era todo para ella.

Sin saber adónde ir, se dirigió a través de la fría oscuridad hacia las luces de la ciudad, desesperada por encontrarle. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a una calle que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba lejos de la casa de su padre.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Ella se había tomado la poción muy lejos de ese lugar.

Con Terry.

No tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir, así que se dirigió hacia el palacio de su padre. Pero nunca llegó a sus puertas. En cuanto hubo atravesado la reja oyó el sonido de las espadas.

Y entonces oyó gritar a su padre.

Sin tener ninguna idea clara, corrió en dirección al grito y se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre muerto, en el suelo, a los pies de Terry. Emitió un grito mudo al ver que su esposo daba patadas al cuerpo de su padre mientras le maldecía. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue el golpe de espada que separó la cabeza del tronco de su padre.

Los ojos de Terry estaban encendidos con una fría satisfacción; entonces, levantó la cabeza de su padre sujetándola por el cabello y la izó en el aire.

—Muerte a la casa de Drácul. Que todos os queméis en el infierno.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

¡Terry era un monstruo!

Candy gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Terry se sobresaltó: el grito de ese eco permanecía en su memoria. Intentó soltarse de la firme mano de Ponny, pero ella se negó a dejarle marchar.

— ¡Es suficiente! —rugió él—. No quiero ver nada más.

Ella, finalmente, le soltó.

Terry miró a la cazadora de hombres con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mi padre era un cazador de sueños. Yo heredé unas cuantas de sus habilidades, como la de manipular la realidad de tal forma que tú puedas experimentar esa noche como si fueras Candy.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque perdí a mi compañero a causa del odio de una Orden que nunca debió existir. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero vosotros dos os habéis perdido el uno al otro porque los dos tenéis demasiado orgullo y tozudez para admitir que os habéis equivocado.

— ¿Cómo puedo volver a conf...?

— ¡Terry! —le cortó Ponny en un tono de voz con el que él nunca antes la había oído pronunciar su nombre—. Has vivido esa noche en su piel. No fue culpa suya.

Tú le ocultaste la verdad sobre su padre. Cuando eras mortal nunca le hiciste saber lo loco que estaba Vlad. Nadie lo hizo. Para ella, él era un padre decente y cuidador. Ella nunca fue testigo de su brutalidad. Pero tú... a ti te vio. La noche en que os conocisteis, tú decapitaste a un hombre que estaba encima de ella. Ella solamente era una mujer joven que había sido secuestrada en un convento. ¿Puedes imaginarte ese horror?

Él apartó la mirada. Recordaba lo asustada que estaba Candy. Todo su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, y las pesadillas la persiguieron durante meses. Él la abrazaba en la oscuridad, y le juró que no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño nunca más.

Hasta que su padre la mató.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Candy no le amaba y él no estaba dispuesto a exponerse nunca más a ese tipo de dolor.

—Me pides más de lo que puedo dar.

—Muy bien. Pero tienes que saber lo siguiente. La princesa no se ha apartado de tu lado desde que te trajeron aquí. Hubiera podido intentar escapar de nosotros, pero no lo ha hecho. Ha montado guardia a tu lado como una leona que vigila a su manada. Y durante quinientos años yo he sacrificado a mi hija y su felicidad para vigilar a Candy por ti. Ya he tenido suficiente. Si la princesa se marcha, se marchará sola.

—Te lo prohíbo.

—Soy tu sirvienta, señor. Pero mi hija no lo es. Si quieres que la princesa esté vigilada, entonces te sugiero que lo hagas tú mismo.

Terry se quedó con la boca abierta ante esas palabras. Ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Ni una sola vez.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Oh, por supuesto. Anny no va a hacerse más joven, y yo quiero tener nietos.

Ha llegado el momento de que encuentre a su compañero. Tú has rechazado a la tuya por tu propia elección. Anny debería, por lo menos, tener la oportunidad de ser igual de estúpida, ¿no?

Honestamente, él no tenía respuesta a eso. ¿Qué podía decir? Era un tonto. Pero

¿Cómo podía pasar por alto todos esos siglos? ¿Y cómo podía no hacerlo?

—Te quedarás solo en tu cama, príncipe. Voy a reservar un vuelo para la princesa. Es una chica estupenda. Dejaremos que encuentre su propio lugar en el mundo.

Y, después de haber dicho eso, Ponny le dejó solo.

—Buen viaje —dijo él, resentido y sin respiración, pero a pesar de que lo dijo, no se dejaba engañar. No podía permitir que Candy se marchara. No, mientras la

Orden estuviera allí. Ella no era lo bastante fuerte para protegerse de ellos.

La Orden estaba conformada por especimenes muy astutos.

Irían a por ella y...

«Suplícale que se quede.»

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz en su cabeza. Él nunca había suplicado nada, ni siquiera había suplicado piedad mientras el padre de Candy le torturaba. Él le ordenaría que se quedara. Y ella... se reiría en su cara, probablemente.

«Tendrás que suplicárselo.»

—Entonces, que se vaya. —Pero no lo creía. En realidad, ya había saltado de la cama. Con las emociones divididas, se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón y una camisa suelta.

Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y casi le golpeó. Horrorizado, vio que Stear y Terruce entraban llevando un gran baúl. Candy les seguía.

Desconcertado, les observó depositar el baúl a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Los hombres no contestaron. De hecho, se negaron a mirarle a los ojos mientras se apresuraban a salir de la habitación.

—Hay otro baúl que hay que trasladar —les dijo Candy.

— ¿Qué baúl? —preguntó Terry mientras se acercaba un poco a su esposa.

—Mi baúl. Me traslado aquí.

— ¿Adónde?

—A mi habitación. Aquí.

Completamente asombrado y estupefacto, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de decir nada.

Candy se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en la barbilla antes de que cerrara la boca.

—Sé que no confías en mí, pero a la mierda.

Él hubiera vuelto a quedarse boquiabierto ante ese lenguaje si la mano de ella no lo hubiera evitado.

—Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi marido. Cometí un error, y lo siento. Pero he dejado de ser una tonta.

Él se apartó un poco de ella.

—Los cazadores de la oscuridad no pueden estar casados.

—Bueno, entonces alguien tendría que habérselo dicho a Artemisa antes de que ella realizara el pacto contigo y me trajera a la vida de nuevo, ¿no? Te hizo un cazador de la oscuridad casado. No creo que pueda quejarse ahora.

Tenía razón en eso.

—Pero...

Ella puso punto final a sus palabras con un beso.

Terry gimió al notar que ella exploraba sus labios y hundía una mano en su pelo.

—Candy...

—No —dijo ella, apretando la mano con que le sujetaba el pelo—. No quiero oír ninguna protesta.

Él se rió.

—No iba a protestar. Sólo quería darte la bienvenida a casa.

Candy contuvo la respiración ante esas palabras.

— ¿De verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero a pesar de ello, ella se dio cuenta de que él no acababa de creer en ella. Pero, por lo menos, le permitía quedarse. Era un comienzo, y ese comienzo le ofrecía esperanzas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Terruce y Stear entraron el otro baúl. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

— ¿Volvemos después? —preguntó Stear.

—Sí —dijo Terry, en tono denso—. Y no os apresuréis.

Los hombres se tragaron unas maldiciones.

Candy se rió y Terry volvió a besarla. Sí, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, por lo menos hasta que él se apartó y miró el baúl.

—No viniste aquí con baúles.

Ella se mordió un labio, con expresión culpable.

—Es simbólico —confesó—. La verdad es que están vacíos. —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él estaba vestido y le preguntó—: ¿Adonde ibas?

—A ningún lugar.

Ella levantó una ceja al oír esa respuesta; una sospecha la asaltó.

— ¿No?

Vio que él dudaba. Entonces, con voz profunda y cargada de emoción, dijo:

—Iba a buscarte y a pedirte que te quedaras.

— ¿De verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te marches, Candy.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a confiar en mí?

Él dudó:

—Bueno...

— ¡Terry!

Él la besó en los labios, y su enojo se desvaneció.

—Confiaré en ti, pero sólo si juras no marcharte nunca más.

Ella le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Solamente me marcharé si tú vienes conmigo. Te lo prometo.

Entonces le frotó la punta de la nariz con la suya antes de que sus labios fueran a buscar los de él y sellaran esa promesa con un profundo beso.

* * *

holaa! se termino la historia :( yo dije que era algo corto ademas hay varios relatos mas, tambien cortos! y las historias de los cazadores oscuros que son muchas.

no todas las subire siguiendo el orden :) subo una historia mas un realto y asi vamos :)

pero pa cambiar un poquito tambien una historia de alguna otra escritora :)

ahora viene el epilogo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Epílogo**

En todos esos siglos, Terry no se había preocupado nunca por la Orden. Les había dejado cometer estragos sin interferir. Pero eso estaba a punto de acabar.

Ellos habían amenazado a Candy y estuvieron a punto de matarla. Ahora que él había recuperado a su mujer, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie la alejara de él otra vez.

Sin preámbulo, utilizó sus poderes para abrir la puerta de la casa de Dieter.

Terry atravesó la puerta como si fuera el propietario de la casa. Dieter y Neil levantaron la vista, sobresaltados, al igual que los otros cinco hombres que se encontraban allí.

Antes de que Terry tuviera tiempo de moverse, le dispararon una flecha en dirección al pecho, pero él la atrapó con la mano y la tiró al suelo.

—No lo volváis a intentar —gruñó.

—¿Qué.., qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Dieter. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente.

Terry atravesó con una mirada hostil a cada uno de los presentes.

—He venido a enterrar el hacha de guerra. En qué punto exacto la enterremos es cosa vuestra. O bien podemos enterrarla en el suelo y damos el pasado por pasado, o puedo enterrarla en el corazón de cada uno de los que estáis aquí. De cualquier forma, la persecución a mi esposa y a su amiga se detiene ahora.

Dieter se puso rígido.

—Tú no eres nadie para venir aquí y darnos órdenes.

Terry lanzó una llamarada que les hizo saltar del suelo.

—Sed listos. Aceptad la salida que os estoy ofreciendo. Le prometí a Candy que ya no sería un bárbaro nunca más. Así que estoy intentando mostrarme civilizado con todo esto y permitiros vivir, a pesar de que el señor de la guerra que tengo dentro preferiría hacer un festín con vuestras entrañas.

—Hemos jurado...

—Ahórratelo —le interrumpió Terry con brusquedad—. Yo era uno de los miembros de esta orden hace quinientos años y conozco el juramento que habéis realizado. Y yo he realizado uno nuevo. El próximo hombre o animal que amenace a mi esposa o a mis sirvientes no va a vivir lo suficiente para lamentarlo. ¿Comprendido?

Esperó a que todos los hombres hubieran asentido con la cabeza.

Terry inhaló con profundidad.

—Bien. Ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, os dejo en paz.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, en ese instante, le pareció captar alguna cosa por el rabillo del ojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se oyó el disparo de un arma.

Volvió la cabeza hacia una esquina de la habitación y vio que Candy se encontraba allí junto con Ponny, Anny, Terruce y Stear.

Candy tenía el arma entre las manos y miraba a los hombres de la habitación con expresión amenazadora.

— ¿Alguien más quiere intentar atacar por la espalda a mi esposo?

Terry vio a Dieter en el suelo, con un único agujero de bala en el pecho.

Asombrado, miró a Candy.

Ella no dijo nada. Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano mientras los demás vigilaban.

—Caballeros —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que casi todos ustedes conocen a la familia de Illie y creo que a él le gustaría tener unas palabras con ustedes. A solas.

Neil se puso de pie.

—Candy...

—Ahórratelo, Neil. Ya me has contado lo que necesitaba saber.

Terry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer, pero Candy le sacó de la casa y él la siguió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, oyó los gritos de los hombres.

Miró a su mujer con un asombro reverencial.

—Creí que querías que no les pasara nada.

—No soy la niña con quien te casaste, Terry. Soy una mujer que ahora sabe de qué forma funciona el mundo. Nunca nos habrían dejado de perseguir. Nunca.

Ann y su familia tenían una deuda de sangre por lo que la Orden le hizo a su padre. Yo diría _bon appétit_.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

— ¿Porqué?

—Por intentar ser un caballero a pesar de que eso iba en contra de tu naturaleza.

Él le quitó la pistola de la mano y la tiró al bosque. Luego le tomó el rostro con las manos.

—Por ti, Candy, cualquier cosa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

—Entonces ven y desnúdate conmigo. Ahora mismo.

Terry se rió y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sometió contento a las órdenes de otra persona.

—Como desees, princesa.

**Fin**

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios!

anaalondra28

are

rose granchester

Ara Grandchester

ShelydeKou

Resplandor de la Luna

LizCarter

Laura GrandChester

irene

Dalia

Celia

CONNY DE G

bermone


End file.
